Cerulean Flames of the Dragon
by Kurenai-Uzamaki
Summary: After he successfully brings back Sasuke from the Valley on the End everything went to hell. His friends and the people he thought as family betrayed him and he left Konoha broken and distressed. He meets the demon inside of him along with another, his bloodline comes to life as he makes a name for himself. This is the new Hatred Turned into Need rewritten story! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my kinda new story! It's a rewritten version of my Hatred Turned into Need story.**

 **I've been told my other one was a little illogical and rushed and didn't really make sense**

 **So I'm going to try to take it more slow and fill in any plot holes and help with character development unlike my other story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Loneliness

Heartbreak

Betrayal

This is what Naruto Uzumaki was feeling as laid in his bed with tears falling freely from his face. His goofy and fun facade has broken leaving him sad and broken beyond belief.

" _Why.."_

" _I brought him back...I brought Sasuke and evey thing. I keep my promise and all I get is banishment."_

Flashback:

"W-what!"

Uzumaki Naruto yelled at the council as they looked at his with cruel smirks. He looked over at Baa-chan looking for help but saw nothing except a glare full of hatred and annoyance. Ero-sennin was there also, holding a scroll with an emotionless face.

"Baa-chan, ero-sennin?" he asked as Tsunade glared at him

"As the council has said Uzumaki you are hereby banished from Konoha."

"But why?! I didn't do anything except bring back Sasuke-teme!"

"Watch your mouth demon!" a civilian member said as Naruto jumped in surprise

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto looked up and saw a man by the name of Danzo stand up with a smirk

"You are banished for injuring a clan head and almost killing him in cold blood. Your mission was to bring him back. And we have proof stating that you used the Kyuubi's chakra, which means you are unstable and could easily be overpowered by said fox."

Naruto looked on in shock as the necklace around his neck was yanked off and he looked up to see the angry face of Tsunade.

"B-ba-chan-"

 _SLAP_

Naruto fell to the ground holding his cheek as tears threatened to leave his body by the slap as he looked up in fear "I am the Gondiame Hokage and you shall call me me my respective title!" Tsunade yelled as she snapped her fingers and Jiraiya appeared next to her "Since you are banished you are forced to give up your toad contact." she said as Naruto's eyes widened again as Jiraiya opened the scroll and formed a ram seal as his name was wiped off the summoning scroll completely.

"You have two days to leave this village. If two days are up and you're still here, you will be executed." Tsunade spinner on her heel and left Naruto to pick himself up and was thrown out of the room after that.

Flashback end:

It didn't get any better as the whole rookie 12 (minus Sasuke who was in the Hospital) and their senseis were waiting for him outside the council room. He was once again treated with glared and angry verbal abuse as his status of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was made public. He ran home soon after as the rookies were laughing and glaring at him.

" **Kit."**

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the loud booming voice in his head.

"Kyuubi?" he whispered softly as he wasn't yo here from the fox ever in his life. He felt a pull in his head and soon a booming headache starting to form ad he closed his eyes.

" **We need to talk."**

Naruto opened his eyes and was met with a large sewer looking area. He pushed himself off the water filled ground and looked around and noted a large cage with a note with the Kanji 'seal' written on it.

He wasn't a genius, but he was sure what was behind those bars and made his way over to them slowly. A loud booming roar was sent out sending shock waves through the water and making Naruto fall on his jumped up and widened his eyes at the sight.

There stood the Kyuubi no Kitsune in all its glory. It's piercing red slitted eyes looking at the small blonde as its giant nine tails swung behind him. The fox grinned and sat down on his back legs

" **It seems my jailer decided to visit me."**

Naruto forget about his fear and glared at the fox "What you mean baka fox? It was you who brought me here!"

The fox let out booming laughter as it grinned at the boy **"I suppose you're right."**

The fox turned serious making Naruto sweat under the demon's gaze. The fox sighed and looked at Naruto.

" **Listen kit if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry for what has happened to you. I never expected this to happen."**

Naruto shocked at the apology from the fox gave a hesitant nod. He walked a little closer to the bars and took a seat. "Arigato Kyuubi. Ano Kyuubi?" Naruto said hesitantly as the fox gave a nod motioning for him to speak

"Why did you attack Konoha? I always wondered that. It's not uncommon for a demon to destroy, but there has to be a reason right?"

The fox stared slightly surprised by the question but answered anyway **"I didn't mean to attack the village kit. I was controlled by a man after being ripped apart by my previous jailer."**

Naruto looked surprised at the answer "You can be controlled? Wow scary to believe someone has so much power like that." he shuddered at the thought of fighting someone with that power (ironic ay?).

Naruto sighed as he fell back on the water with his hands over his face "Why did it end up like this Kyuubi?" Naruto didn't know why he was asking this question or how he felt the need to ask. Maybe because the demon was the nicest a anyone has been to him so far?

Possibly

The Kyuubi sighed again **"Listen kit I'm going to tell you how this seal works, and the power you contain within you."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the demon continued talking.

" **But I'm not the one to tell you this."**

Naruto leaned up as he glared at the giant fox and opened his mouth to yell until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head to the owner of the hand and his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open slightly.

"B-bu y-yo-u Y-on-dai-me-sa-ma?"

"Been a long 14 years hasn't it Sochi-kun?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Time Skip:

Naruto opened his eyes as he saw his familiar room. He picked himself off his bed as he raced to his closet as he pulled out a a travel bag and stared packing his equipment and clothes. After he finished he went to the bathroom and took off his orange jumpsuit showing a partially malnourished body. He pulled a balck t shirt over his head as he out on a brand new pair of black anub style pants. He reached into his eye and took out his contacts as he pulled out a pair of black glasses from his bathroom cabinet and put them on. He looked on the mirror showing his new attire. He looked himself up as down as he noticed he still had his headband tied around his forehead.

He scowled as he pulled it off throwing it on thr bathroom tile as he grabbed his bag and flung it around his shoulder. He extended his index finger pushing his glasses further up his nose as he looked at the clock. It read 3:36 a.m as he jumped out his window towards the North gate of Konoha. Once he made it to the gate he noticed the gate guards were falling asleep as he quickly made two Kage Bunshin and with his amazing stealth skills sneaked up behind them and knocked them out. He made a run for it as he excited the gates leaving Konoha no Sato.

He ran for about two hours as he found a decently sized cave and started setting up camp. He made a small fire as he laid down on the floor using his backpack as a pillow.

" **Where you heading kit?"**

The loud booming voice in his head said as Naruto sighed and closed his eyes "You know where we're going Kurama. We're going to travel to Snow country for a few months, then after that we go and search Tea country." Naruto said as the giant fox grunted in approval as he laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

" **Just sayin kit. You tend to do dumb things from time to time."**

Naruto grunted as he mumbled something that that sounded strangely like 'baka foxes'.

Naruto raised his hand in the air and channeled his chakra forming a small fire ball on his hands and he closed his hand forming forming a fist and the fire distinguished making a soft sizzling noise as Naruto gave a small smile

"With this power I will become strong. I will become known throughout the elemental nations! The people will know who Naruto-"

" **Shut up kit I'm trying to sleep!"**

"DAMMIT KURAMA I WAS HAVING A MOMENT WITH MYSELF!'

" **HAVE IT ANOTHER TIME!"**

"SHUT UP BAKA-FOX!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me if I improved or if I could make it better or I'f it's worse.**

 **Ja!**


	2. 1 Year Later

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Time skip 1 years: Naruto age 15_

A shadowy figure jumped through the dense forest of of Tea country as be finally landed in a crouch position on a tree. He sensed low chakra signatures to his left and ran behind a tree. He reached up his face with his middle finger pushed his glasses up as he raced into his pouch pulling out a kunai. He slightly leaned over to his left surveying the area. It was a large clearing with a campfire in the center as bandits surrounded it.

Bandits came in and out of a giant tent at the far left as some pulled out tied up young girls and holding them captive in steel barred gates. He formed a cross with his fingers "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." he whispered as he created 5 clones and they nodded at the original and leaped away.

The original made his way over to the steel cage, soon after he heard muffled screams as his clones took out the bandits around the camp fire.

The girls sat on awe as a shadowy figure came down and unlocked the door with a strange ninja like move. He gave them a signal to be quiet as he made more clones to lead them away. They thanked him in whispers as he gave a small nod and leaped away to the center tent. He opened it slowly holding a bloody kunai as he saw no one in the tent.

He raised an eyebrow as he took a step inside. It wasn't a large tent, only able to contain a medium sized table and a few beds. He walked over to the table and saw several documents scattered around the table. He picked one up as his eyes widened in surprise _"Why is this addressed to Kumo?"_ he folded it up and put it in his pouch.

He heard a swishing sound as he bent his head back avoiding a kunai that punctured the tent.

"It's not polite to be stealing stuff little boy."

The voice said with a sneer as the shadowy figure jumped at him kunai on hand, the man pulled out his own as he picked the kid in the stomach making his brown cloak fly off reveling his blonde locks and vibrant blue eyes as he flew out the tent.

The man raised an eyebrow not expecting this kid who killed his bandits and related his captives to be so young. "Shame I have to kill such a young child." the man said has he threw several shurikken as the blonde jumped out of the way. "Intresting." the man said seeing the speed thr blonde moved at. The blonde moved at low jounin speeds to get out of the way of thr attack. "What's your name kid." the man asked as he suddenly appeared behind the blonde sending a punch to his skull. The blue eyes kid tilted his head to the side avoiding the punch as he sent a sweep kick to the man who easily jumped over it. The blonde jumped back as he made eye contact with the older man

"Uzumaki Naruto. And you?"

Naruto asked as he flashed through hand seals as high chunin speeds "Fire Style: Dragon breath!" Naruto yelled spitting out fire as it twisted around itself to the man.

The man jumped back as he false through hand seals himself "Fire Style: Interceptor!" he yelled as he bathed out a fireball that gained in size the further it went.

Naruto ended his attack and jumped back avoiding the attack.

"Akishi. Akishi Yoko."

Naruto tried to steady his heartbeat at the battle. This was his first true battle against a shinobi since he was banished from Konoha and he was al least a high chunin. Maybe even a jounin. Naruto took a deep breath as he eyes the man ahead of him. He said his name was Akishi Yoko, he was wearing a simple white t shirt with black anub pants with a Kiri shinobi vest over the shirt. Around his waist held a slashed Kiri headband signifying him was being a rouge shinobi

Naruto charged the man as he sent a kick to his left as it was easily blocked, he sent another to his right and again was blocked. Akishi grabbed his two legs and Naruto went through hand seals "Fire Style: Art of the Dragon!" Naruto yelled as he bent his back towards the ground punching the ground beneath them both making fire shoot from the forest floor. Akishi was forced to let go of the blondes legs as he jumped back from the flames.

Akishi who was impressed by the attack that would have been fatal for anyone lower than jounin in skill nodded at the blonde. "You are indeed strong Uzumaki-San." he said respectfully making Naruto raised an eyebrow as Akashi bent down flying through hand seals as his chakra spiked "But you are not storing enough to kill a jounin. And you have a precious document that I must have back."

"Fire Style: Dragon ball jutsu!" Akashi yelled as he sent a huge sized dragon at the blonde. He noticed the blonde closed his eyes and stay in his spot. Akashi raised an eyebrow in question, was the blonde accepting death? Nothing less it was over. It wasn't enough to burn his document since he created a fire seal on it to prevent it from burning as the flames engulfed the blonde. He sighed at the lackluster battle and waited for the kid to die.

Suddenly the fire spread apart as Naruto jumped through the flames aiming a kunai at Akishi heart. Akashi's eyes widened in surprise not expecting it and turned to his left making the kunai miss it's mark but gave a grunt as it entered his body. Akishi sunshined into the trees above away from danger.

Naruto sighed as he didn't sense any chakra signatures and fell backwards on to the fire. He hit the ground as the fire surrounded him not affecting him in the slightest. "That was close." Naruto whispered to himself as he relaxed for a moment before finally looking at the tent he was once in. It was all burnt up and there was only ash where the documents and papers used to be. He sighed once more as he picked himself off the ground and shunshined away.

Up in the trees Akashi wrapped a bandage around his torso as he watched the blonde disappear _"Amazing. Maybe a new bloodline? I've never aww someone able to withstand the heat of fire and physically not have the dire affect them. I think I will be seeing more of you on the future Uzumaki Naruto."_

 _Time Skip:_

It's been e days since Naruto had the fight with Akashi and Naruto was walking around a small village on Tea County with a henge. He was now a tall 5'11 brown haired male with pink eyes. He wanted to search the town for anything of value. He saw two Kumo shinobi eating at a dango stand and walked over to see if they held any information

" _Can you believe that a kid so young entered the bingo book?" the 1st Kumo shinobi said as he took a sip of his sake_

" _I know it said he was 15 years old. Not much was known since he supposedly only had one fight." the 2nd said_

" _One fight? Much he strong if someone feared his that much that they wanted him known."_

The two shinobi paid for their meal and left the stand. Naruto raised an eyebrow surprised to hear about someone so young in the bingo book. He walked over to the nearest shinobi store and when he entered he walked over to the cashier

"Hello sir do you happen to own any updated bingo books?" Naruto asked and the cashier nodded and gave a small smirk "As a fact we just got the addition yesterday." he said as Naruto paid the 500 ryo for the book and left soon afterwards.

Naruto checked into the hotel for the night and once he got into his room he dropped his henge and sat down on his bed. He pulled out the bingo book and opened the pages. He kept looking for a new entry on the D and C rank sections and found none. He went to the B rank and once again found none. He finally turned the page to the A ranks. His eyes widened in surprise as the book dropped from his hands and hit the floor with a thud.

 _In Konoha:_

In the council room the Gondiame Hokage was rubbing her head hopefully to stop a new headache from forming. The council me men's were starting to argue with the civilian council on how they should handle the next chunin exams.

Suddenly the door was busted open as Jiraiya basically ran into the council room. The whole room turned to him and the civilians bowed to the sannin as did some of the clan heads. "Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked her old teammate as the council finally saw his frantic looking facial expression

"Have any of you checked out the newest bingo book entry?" the council raised an eyebrow in question and they all shook their heads

"Why what seems to be the problem Jiraiya-sama? " Shikaku the Nara clan head asked as the council nodded also wanting to know. Jiraiya walked over to the Hokage and dropped a bingo book on her desk. Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she noticed that Jiraiya bookmarked the page she opened the book up and her eyes went wide in disbelief. "I-is t-this some kind of joke Jiraiya?" the busty Hokage asked as the council room looked at their Hokage in winder.

"Everything alright Hokage-sama?" Inochi clan head of the Yamanaka clan asked and Tsunade read out loud

 _Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Village: Unknown_

 _Rank: A_

 _Age: 15_

 _Information: Has successfully cleared over 60 bandit camps around the elemental nations. Has been seen to be utterly immune to fire. Had almost killed an S rank shinobi by the name of Akashi Yoko, the Fire Mage of the Mist who went rogue 1 year ago._

 _Approach with Extreme caution!_

 _Bounty: 10 Million Kumo_

The council room was silent.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. 2 Years Later

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _2 years after banishment: Naruto age 16_

"Whew that was easier than I thought!"

Naruto said with a grin as her looked around him seeing all the dead Kumo ninja laying around him. He smiled at his work and spun on his heel and traveled further up the Mountain. A.K.A The Mountain of the Heavens as most people would call it. The peak just broke above the clouds and forming above that. There was no set trail as all that attempted this have died trying or never made it far up the Mountain due to its intense snow and wind. He was only at the base where 10 Kumo chunin tried to ambush him but failed miserably. Apparently his name was wanted on Kumo and the bounty on his head was quite high for an A rank.

The only news from Konoha was these strange masked anub with the Kanji for 'root' on them. Trying to get him into Danzo-sama's program. Naruto killed them soon after as they didn't stand a chance. He will have to look into that in more depth soon.

He pulled out the document he got from Akashi and opened it up. It was a short cut up the Mountain. He was searching for the Dragon of Fire. He didn't know if the dragon had a name or if he was even there.

Again it's a good place to hid from Akatsuki and Konoha.

Akatsuki got word of his banishment and he's been on the run since. It's bad that a group of S rank killers are all on your tail. Apparently the two tails Yugito Née, and the 7 tails Fuu were already captured by Akatsuki and had there demon's extracted. He sighed sadly, hoping the best for his jinchuuriki brothers/sisters. Naruto finally reached halfway and noticed the snow falling faster and the wind started to pick up. Naruto gave a grin as he started falling his chakra sending it through his veins as his fire chakra warmed his body. He gave a satisfactory smile as the chakra warmed his body and continued up the dangerous mountain.

 _Time Skip 1 day:_

Naruto reached up finally branding on rock as he propelled himself up. He fell on the snowy floor as sweat rolled down his face. _"HOLY SHIT!"_ he yelled internally as he wasn't expecting the mountain to be that tall and so so tiring. He looked around only seeing small caves covered in snow. Snow was still falling as he picked himself off the ground and started walking. He didn't know where to go since he couldn't see very far. So he did the only thing he could think of to get the dragon's attention.

He flared his chakra widely as small blue flames caught the snow beneath him and melted away. A huge chakra signature flew at him as a medium sized fireball came at him. He remained calm at the fire consumed him as it went over his body. Suddenly a huge chakra spike erupted from the ground below as a huge creature emerged from the snowy floor. Naruto widened his eyes as his spotted the gold speckled wings and adorned a black long scaled torso with golden eyes staring into his deep cerulean. The wings flapped sending strong gusts of wind as a loud boom was heard as the giant feet landed on the snow. The creature bent his head down and looked at the young man in question.

" **Interesting."**

The creature said as it gave a huff and backed away from Naruto as it brought it's wings back to his side. **"I was expecting someone of a higher age. Not someone so…..puny."**

Naruto blinked once. Than a second. Than a third.

"WHAT! I'M ONLY 5'6 I'LL GROW EVENTUALLY I'M ONLY 16!"

The creature raised an eyebrow at young man as it watched the flames engulfed the snow behind Naruto in silence.

Naruto calmed himself down as he followed the creatures eyes as they now both looked at the fire behind him. "I finally activated my bloodline after I was banished from Konoha no Sato 2 years." he said making the creature snap it's eyes to the blonde "Since my father sealed the Kyuubi into me he also sealed a park of his chakra inside the seal so he could meet me one day. Or save me depending on the fox itself." Naruto said as he looked back at the creature "Tou-san wanted me to see if there was any more of us left. And to see if any dragons still remain in the elemental nations."

" **What's your name"**

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

The creature never hearing the name before spat a large sized fireball faster than jounin can keep up with as he flapped his wings making the fire grow in size. Naruto never moved from his spot as the fire came at him. The creature saw the man open his mouth and gave a feral grin and the fire soon went away.

" **Good to see some people are still out there of our blood. Please let me introduce myself."** the creature bent his head to Naruto as how wings spread apart **"My name is Genus the dragon of fire. I'm pleased to meet one of my Kin."**

Naruto who was moving nervously from the very formal greeting put his hand on his head "W-well good to meet you too Genus-san."

The dragon nodded and his golden eyes made contact with the blonde. " **Naruto-san"**

" **I will need you to listen closely. What I'm about to tell you will either greatly affect you. Or make you go down a different path."**

 _Meanwhile:_

"Orochimaru-sama what are we going to to about Uzumaki?" Kabuto asked as the snake sannin sat in his office with documents all over the table.

Orochimaru was silver for once. He still couldn't use his arms since the Sandaime sealed them. He was surprised when the young Uzumaki showed up in the bingo book and at the rate he was moving will surely grow over time. And the new bloodline he seems to gold has him slightly worried. Having a body that was immune to fire will be a gold mine. But worried since it was apparently never heard of before, and he had no answers in as to why it showed up in Uzumaki Naruto.

"Go search all the records we have on the Uzumaki clan and report back."

Kabuto nodded and left the office soon after. Orochimaru looked at the documents and sighed in annoyance. There was new sources leading him to this new bloodline that was out there. He leaned back into his chair. He felt different than usual. And for the first time in a long time.

He had a bad feeling in his stomach.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Year 3 With a Proposal

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 Years After Banishment: Naruto Age 17

 _"Kurama-_ "

 **"Kit you're in a top secret base in Kumo. And you're stating to second guess now?"**

 _"Well no but-_ "

 **"Than hurry! The Raikage shouldn't be here so we're in the clear. The worst that can happen is the Akast-"**

 _"Okay drop it."_

Naruto ended his conversation with the demon as he motives a round circular table with people in black hoods occupied all the chairs.

 **"I would advise you to get closer. Genus said this meeting takes place once every year in a different location every time."**

Naruto nodded slightly as he bent down leaning his body on a pillar out of sight from the occupants. The Kyuubi then raised Naruto's senses.

 _"I assume you know why all of you are here today." one mad said_

 _"Hai. We are here to talk about certain events that have been happening in out shinobi world." a voice said this time_

 _"First order is akatsuki. They have now captured 4 jinchuuriki."_

 _"Do you know who exactly they have caught?" a higher pitched voice spoke this time_

 _"Yugito Née of the two tailed. Fuu of the seven tailed. Han of the five tailed. And Utakata of the six tailed."_

 _"So only the 1st, 3rd, 4th, 8th, and 9th tailed beat remain."_

 _"Hai, it appears that the holder of 4th tailed beast as gone Rogue from Iwa last week."_

 _"I see he's taking after the 9th tailed jinchuuriki. He went Rogue only 3 Years ago."_

 _"False information. He was banished upon a retrieval mission to bring back Uchiha Sasuke who tried to flee to the snake sannin Orochimaru." a new deep voice said_

 _"He succeeded in getting the Uchiha. But banished as he substantial hurt a clan head to the brink of death. He was labeled Rouge since he left early than his so called Banishment started."_

 _"I see. And what of the Uchiha?"_

 _"He went Rogue not a week after the Banishment of the 9th tailed jinchuuriki. If I had to guess, went to the sannin this time around."_

 _"It seems that the 9 tailed jinchuuriki had made a name for himself. With by purpose or accident." a new voice said_

 _"Yes holding a new power that we have never seen before. Could it be powered by said demon?"_

 _"Not likely." a calm voice said_

 _"Kyuubi was known as a demon of destruction. But never have we seen the Kyuubi or hear about the demon actually use elemental jutsu."_

 _"Enough about the jinchuuriki." a harsh/bored voice said. "The so called snake sannin has been eerily quiet for the past two years . Last time we heard anything about him was the failed invasion involving Suna and Oto."_

 _"Yes. So it seems the snake has gone quiet. Reason? We couldn't say."_

 _"The snake is a cunning one. No one could say what he is doing, until it finally happens."_

 _"I would like to talk about the 9 tailed jinchuuriki and his relations to the elemental Nations." a female voice said sounding irritated._

 _"Clam down Sala."_

 _"Yes the 9 tails jinchuuriki has caused problems for Konoha rather unintentionally._

 _"How so?"_

 _"He was the reason for Wave, Waterfall, Spring, and Demon country to sign an alliance with Konoha. And because of his Banishment they cut all ties with Konoha. It also seems the new Kazekage who happens to be the one tail jinchuuriki was pretty good friends with the 9 tails jinchuuriki. And the alliance between the two is...strained at best."_

 _"I'm done talking about the jinchuuriki." The voice said again this time showing his irritation "These meetings don't just revolve around jinchuuriki. As suc-"_

BOOOOM!

 **"KIT RUN!"**

Naruto jumped away from the pillar as explosion after explosion rang through the hall as hidden figured started falling to the ground lifeless.

"Art is a blast!"

A giant clay bird flew through the center if the building and exploded as soon as it hit contact with the floor. Naruto who was just out if blast radiance shunshined out the building while his heart sent shivers down his body.

He scowled as he masked his chakra and went into the forest, it wasn't the first time the Akatsuki has almost caught him. It happened in tea country almost 4 months ago as he cleared the biggest bandit hideout in the country.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto whipped his head over to the new voice and swiped a kunai out of his pouch and stared at the new figure.

"Fear not Uzumaki. I'm not here to capture you."

Naruto never left his stance as he eyed the man in front of him. He looked young, even younger than himself, he had lazy wild red hair falling down his forehead as his bored brown eyes stared deep into his cerulean. He noticed a familiar ring along his finger as the stranger made no move to attack.

The stranger never moved as the explosions kept going off into the distance, the stranger looked at Naruto with a calculating look that slightly unnerved Naruto

"I came to talk"

Naruto faltered slightly but kept up his defensive stance "What does the Akatsuki want to talk with me of all people?" he growled out as the stranger look unfazed

"They don't want to talk to you. _I_ came to talk to you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the man still never moved a muscle and and made no move to attack.

"About."

"My name is Sasori. And I came to finish the last piece of my puzzle." The now dubbed Sasori said as he eyed the blonde emotionless

Naruto grunted, slightly irritated that he didn't get the real meaning of the statement. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the red head

"Since I joined Akatsuki you have surprised me greatly. Holding a bloodline that hasn't been seen in hundred of years."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and his body stiffened as the redhead gave a lazy grin and answered the unspoken question

"Yes I know of the bloodline. My mother told me stories before she was killed, on how dragons and people used to work in tandem. But Uzumaki that is not why I came."

Naruto scowled once again and sent a heated glare at Sasori "And what would that be?! It's stupid enough that I'm even allowing myself to be this close to you."

An amused chuckle escaped the red heads mouth "And that's why I'm talking to a shadow clone correct?"

Naruto froze

"I'm an S class shinobi for a reason Uzumaki."

Naruto clenched his firsts and the kunai at Sasori who easily shifted his head to the side.

"Calm Uzumaki, I am here to ask how exactly you know of these meetings? The Kages are not away that these meetings take place in a random location each year"

"I have my resources and you have yours."

Another chuckle left the red heads mouth as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll. Naruto tensed slightly and Sasori held up a pale hand "Not to worry Uzumaki just a mere gift, and a small proposal." he threw the scroll on the forest floor and the explosions soon faded away as the redhead turned around making his back face Naruto as he gave a lazy/playful grin

"Until we meet again. Naruto-kun"

The red head vanished as the forest was slickly aflame and some parts were completely blown away. The clone used a quick substitution to switch places with his creator as the real Naruto's thoughts were running a mile a minute. He picked up the scroll after a few minutes and ran to the sight of the meeting. The whole area was in ash as body parts laid scattered along the ground.

His thoughts were very wary as his mind kept going back to the conversation with Sasori. He didn't know what he wanted, and he didn't know if he wanted to open the scroll. He was surprised how easily he and Sasori talked without any problems. He shook his head clear of his thoughts as he ran through the dense forest.

 **"Kit, I did warn you that the Akatsuki might show up. In very...odd ways they still did."**

Naruto nodded internally at the beast "Hai, We got good information. Do you think it was a g _ood idea to come here in the first place?"_

" **Of course it was. Genus told us about the information we are able to gather from these meetings."**

 **"I'm more intresteded in what's in the scroll."**

 _"Hai, so am I"_

They both fell silent as the sun finally set leaving Naruto alone in the wild. He made a quick fire as he pulled out the scroll and looked at it.

 **"Are you going to read it now?'**

 _"Hai, my curiosity is killing me."_

He flicked the flap open as the scroll fell open unraveling itself.

 _Naruto-kun, it's good to see that you decided to read my message. The Akatsuki doesn't no that I met you in person. If they find out we would both meet deaths sythe. As you know me being a puppetry, I have furthered my research into creating human puppets. And that's where you come in. Orochimaru has two bodies that I must have. You will enter his new base and take these bodies for me. I have a spy under my command in his base. You will meet him 5 miles out of his base tell him 'the scorpion is moving' he will understand, you will meet him in two days. And the gift you will receive, we'll let's leave that a secret for now. But I'll tell you one thing. In a years time me and my partner will be attacking Suna to capture the one tail jinchuuriki._

 _Farewell Naruto-kun, I hope you don't fail me. I don't want my favorite jinchuuriki getting captured now would I._

 _-Sasori._

 **"Wow, are you actually going to go through with this?"**

Naruto weighed his options, the redhead really wanted him to go through with it. Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't curious on what the gift would be. He has changed over the years and being in the Bingo book already painted a target on his back. So he gave a grin and rise from the ground

He made up his mind


	5. Orochimaru's Hidden Base

**Hey there! I'm here to say that the previous chapter had slight update as I edited it and took out a part so I would suggest reading the previous chapter again then come back.**

 **Also I wanna thank somerandomreader for helping me edit and making this chapter even better!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha no Sato, sat behind her desk looking out the window of her office. The village was filled with life as the villagers were walking the streets happily holding their loved ones close as newly initiated genin ran the streets with their sensei's doing various D ranked missions. But behind the happy portrait that was Konoha, the canvas was decaying. The economy was starting to decline since Wave, Waterfall, Spring, and Demon country cut all ties from Konoha. Gaara, who had taken up the title of Kazekage in Suna, was outraged at the Leaf and cut all trade agreements, and had modified the two nations military alliance to a rather weak defensive pact, with each nation only needing to provide support to the other in a time of war, A time which seemed to be quickly approaching.

One year ago the Raikage had found dead Kumo shinobi at the bottom of the Mountain of the Heavens and claimed that it must have been Konoha shinobi that killed them. His reasoning Was that the use of fire jutsu, particularly such powerful ones.

Even more disconcerting that Kumo's accusations, were the physical incursions into Fire country land by the shinobi of Iwa. Iwa's long standing grudge against Konoha, namely for their crushing defeat in the Third shinobi war, had long been held in check by the power of the nail tailed fox which resided in the home of the enemy. However with news spreading of the Jinchuuriki's Banishment, Iwa had begun to eagerly probe the defense of their rival and were growing more aggressive by the day.

Tsunade sighed sadly as she thought of the village's previous Jinchuuriki. Naruto's banishment had only resulted in despair for her village, not amongst the populace who, for the most part, couldn't be happier, but for Konoha's future. Tsunade could see what was happening, and while many would prefer to ignore the coming storm she, as Hokage, did not have that luxury. She, the shinobi, the villagers, all of Fire Country was staring into the mouth of the abyss, and she wasn't sure if they would be able to avoid it. Naruto's recent entry as an A rank in the Bingo book was both surprising, given his actions and abilities prior to his banishment, and terrifying, since she doubted he harbored any great love for his former home and they certainly had enough issues without a Jinchuuriki with a grudge being added to them. She reached onto her desk and snatched the most recent document and reread it for what seemed like the 100th time.

Naruto was spotted in the middle Kumo during the attack which killed several powerful political figures as they were ambushed at the hands of the Akatsuki. He was seen not a mile away in the dense forest and vanished soon after. He was conversing with a unknown redhead, genre undetermined, and once the conversation ended both vanished.. My toads said there was a powerful genjutsu cast over them which was weird since I didn't sense any. I'm continuing my search for Naruto.

-Jiraiya

She sighed once again as she put the letter down and sank into her chair. It has been year since Jiraiya went to Mount Myōboku to review the seal with the toad sages. He found out that the seal prevented any of the Kyuubi's influence over Naruto unless Naruto himself was under heavy emotional stress or Naruto let the Kyuubi take control.

When she found out her heart threatened to stop beating as she remembered what she and Jiraiya did to him. Jiraiya wasn't seen in the village for more than a year and Tsunade was a crying mess for months. They informed the council, and the knowledge was deemed an S-class secret not wishing for anyone to know. Not even the rookie 12 or there sensei's knew of the new events.

She looked down at her necklace that dangled across her neck and had to fight back the tears. She was slightly happy that a Chunin busted in her office rather comically.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted 20 miles from Konoha!"

The busty blonde slammed her hands on her desk making wood crack from the intense power.

"GODDAMNIT! Ever since he went rouge he had been nothing but trouble! Get me the fastest squad of Jounin you can!" she yelled and the Chunin nodded, handed Tsunade a scroll filled with all the information, and ran out the door. A few days after Naruto's banishment Sasuke managed to successfully leave Konoha and, despite countless attempts, had continued to elude, not only capture but also, detection. They suspected he went to Orochimaru, but there has been no evidence saying he had. Not ten minutes later Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji all walked in and looked at their Hokage in wonder.

Tsunade masked her previous expression, A unique combination of anger, regret, and self-loathing, and entered what she dubbed 'Hokage Mode'.

"Uchiha Sasuke was spotted 20 miles away from Konoha. This scroll contains the information that's needed for this mission" she stated as she handed the scroll to Kakashi as they all stood there in semi shock as the sudden mission before quickly nodding to their leader.

"Dismissed!"

"Hai"

They shunshined out if her office as Tsunade sat back down and took out three sake bottles from her desk and opened the first.

"This is going to Be one long fucking day."

The four Konoha shinobi all made it to the main north gate before they all nodded and left Konoha in a blur of speed. Sakura caught up with Kakashi, who was ahead of them by a few feet, before asking "Do you think we will get Sasuke-kun back sensei?"

Kakashi's lone eye looked back at the pink haired kunoichi "We're going to try Sakura. We will have to use force if necessary." Sakura nodded sadly at her sensei's words and Shikamaru sighed as he kept running only a few feet back from the rest of his team

"Troublesome..Let's hurry and get there. 20 miles isn't toO far for A shinobi. We should be able to get back soon." The Nara said as the Hyugga gave a quick chuckle "Shikamaru, Ino would kill you if she heard you saying 'Troublesome' again."

The lazy boy gave another sigh as he remembered his blonde teammate. "Yeah yeah."

Sakura smiled slightly at how close Shikamaru and Ino were. It was a relationship that she wished she had with her team or at least a special someone.

Kakashi stayed quiet and kept looking in the distance. A bad feeling crept up on him sending a shiver up his spine. He didn't know why, but he had a very bad feeling in his stomach.

"Let's pick up the pace."

"Hai"

"Troublesome.."

A blonde shinobi blew past the forest with what seemed like a permanent scowl on his face. The message from a redheaded Akatsuki member informed him that the base was in the middle of Fire Country. What he didn't mention how close it was pretty close to Konoha!

His scowl deepened as he continued running. He now adorned a black hidden cloak with a hood dangling I've his wild blonde hair. He switched his glasses and now put in his new contacts since he didn't then interfering in this mission. The worst part about this mission. He didn't know what bodies the redhead actually wanted. It would have been nice to at least known what he was looking for. He noticed a figure with a brown cloak on with a hood covering his facial features. The only thing that was seen was a slight glare if the strangers glasses.

Naruto came to a stop as he stood a good 20 feet from the hooded figure. Neither said a word, the blonde slightly wondered if this was thy spy Sasori was talking about.

"The scorpion is moving."

The hooded figure gave an amused chuckle as the hood slid down his neck showing a messy head of white hair and amused black eyes.

"My my it seems Sasori-sama sent a very...interesting person for this mission."

Naruto's hood soon fell down as his blue eyes widened in surprise "K-kabuto?"

The now dubbed Kabuto smirked as he eyes the ex blonde Konoha shinobi "Hai, seems you weren't expecting to see my huh Naruto-kun?" he said as his smirk grew with every word as Naruto looked on in shock. Why would Kabuto betray Orochimaru? And Kabuto worked with Sasori? Kabuto's smile grew as he pushed up his glasses

"I've been a double agent for a long time Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave a curt nod and put his hood back on and Kabuto followed soon after. Kabuto spun on his heel and started walking North gesturing Naruto to follow. The clone followed after a few seconds with slight hesitation. They walked in silence as Naruto followed the white haired shinobi. It wasn't long after that they met a dead end with a large stone surrounded by a few trees. Naruto raised an eyebrow as Kabuto channeled some medical chakra and put on the nearest tree. The tree had a large gash slicing vertically across the tree and the medical chakra slowly close the wound in the tree. A slight rumble was heard as the large stone bent inward as some parts earth tore open revealing a dark entrance. Naruto looked shocked at what just transpired and Kabuto took out a kunai and replaced the gash on the tree as he stood by the blonde.

"I would advise you get in there soon. Orochimaru doesn't know we're out here. He's in there studying the Uzumaki clan." he said with a chuckle as Naruto looked on shocked. The white haired shinobi laughed and gave a smirk to the blonde "See you soon Naruto-kun. And always remember, shinobi are suppose to be quick." he said as his smile widened and gave the blonde a push as he fell into the new entrance. The entrance closed up as Kabuto gave another chuckle.

"I think Sasori-sama did well this time."

Naruto held back his anger at being pushed in the base. The entrance closed soon after and he once again scowled

" **Well that was interesting."**

Naruto nodded and finally looked at his surroundings. There was a long hallway straight ahead as it branched off into two directions. It was dark the only light source being barely lit lanterns hanging on the ceiling. The long corridor held locked doors on each side with some being smashed open.

He took a hesitant step forward not knowing what to expect. He had to look for two bodies, two bodies didn't know where, or didn't know what. He formed a cross symbol with his hands and let out a whisper

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

2 clones poofed in next to him and the real Naruto pointed down the corridor "I want you both to split up and go in each direction."

He turned to his left and pound out "I'm going down there. I want you both to search and pop if you find anything useful, or if you're in danger."

The clones nodded and the clones separated leaving the real Naruto alone. Naruto inhaled trying to calm himself. He was in Orochimaru's base. The same man that killed one if the people he cared most about, the same man who almost killed him twice. His heart beat started racing. Pumping his body with adrenaline and fear. He finally turned to his left and making no sound ran down the hallway. He will find what he was looking for and get out soon after.

The scent of snakes and blood lingered in the halls and seemed ingrained into the walls itself. The Kyuubi was enhancing his sense of smell and hearing. It only worsened for they very potent smell that walls held. He opened the first door, nothing then the second then the third, nothing. Every door down this hall, held nothing. To his right held yet another corridor. He sighed at he then turned that that long hallway, adorned with yet again, many doors

" _Fuck"_

" _Fuck."_

The first Naruto clone thought as he closed what seemed like the 200th door in 10 minutes. The clone finally reached another door but this one was different. There was a speck of blood on the Handle as a chain went around the door blocking anyone from entry. The clone cursed his luck, the only way to break this chain was with jutsu and the sudden chakra spike would alert anyone in the area. He grabbed ahold of the chain and starting sending small amounts of fire chakra and started heating the chain. Not after a few minutes the chain shatters from the heat and the clone smiled at his work. Hoping no one felt the sudden use of chakra. He opened the door and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was a large room with bookcases everywhere and books and scrolls scattered along the floor. He took a step inside remembering to close the door and looked around the spacious room. He looked at some scrolls and couldn't make out what they said due to horrible hand writing. There was books that were labeled all the way back to the first shinobi war. His eyes caught sight of a red and blue scroll on a small desk. The made his way over as the red one held the Kanji 'Fist' while the blue said 'Second'

He took the red one in hand and unraveled it showing a complex sealing array going up the scroll. He channeled a bit a chakra and a small poof was heard and something hit the ground with a thud. The clone widened his eyes in shock as his mouth fell agape. He quickly sealed the scroll back up and stuffed him in his pouch.

He found was Sasori was looking for.

The clone hurried out the door and made his way to his creator. He silently cursed as the base was like a maze but he retraced his steps and prayed he was going the right way.

The second clone opened yet another door to find it empty. The clone growled as he shut the door angry with himself. He had found nothing and he had the bad luck of finding what seemed like a morgue. There were dead bodies laying on genies as blood stained the floor. He had to fight back the urge to vomit at the sight of some of the bodies. He made it further down as he kept looking until he made it to a wide hallway. His ear twitched as the faint sound of voices hit his ear. He couldn't tell if it was male or female, and he hid behind a pillar as they got closer.

"This place reeks! Who could live here."

The clone froze behind the pillar, that voice sounded so familiar somehow. It was shrieky, and somewhat loud.

"I would advise to keep quiet. We're in a base filled with anything that can kill us."

Again that voice sounded so familiar, he couldn't put his finger on it. This voice was more sophisticated, more confident. The voices got quieter as there footsteps increased. A new voice spoke this time, sending a pulse of anger through his body

"Neji is right Sakura, we are here looking for Sasuke, all our tracks led us here and we're not leaving without something of use."

Naruto's blood ran cold, memories flooded the clones mind as he remembered. That voice, those names, _that_ name. The reason why he was gone in the first place. His fists clenched and his toes curled from that anger. His eyes flashed red for a split second as his nails dug unit his skin dispelling himself from the area.

Kakashi heard a sudden poof and pulled a kunai out of his pouch and motioned for his team to stop. Kakashi's lone eye scanned the dark room as his team looked on in slight confusion. "Neji activate your byakugan and look towards your immediate left"

The Hyuuga nodded and activated his doujutsu and looked in the direction. His eyes narrowed in confusion "There's a very small chakra trail behind that pillar there. It leads up that hallway to the left. It seems we are not alone here."

Kakashi gave a nod as he looked back at a slightly scared Sakura, and a more serious Shikamaru. He pulled up his headband revealing his sharingan as he followed the small chakra, he was slightly irritated that the chakra amount was so miniscule that it couldn't be identified. He motioned for his team to follow as they made their way down the hall.

And once again, that bad feeling settled in the Kakashi's stomach.

The real Naruto continued walking down as he made yet another turn down a hallway _"Dam this back is huge."_ he wondered as he finally made it down a hall with only one door at the very end. He raised an eyebrow as he took a few steps forward as he walked down the hall. Only a few lamps that were on the ceiling were lit and the walls seemed more modern and new. The floor bent into the earth with every step, like it was dirt or sand. He finally made it to the door as quiet whispers entered his hearing range.

" _Kurama help me out here."_

" **On it."**

The blonde pressed his ear to the door as the whispers finally became clear.

"Dam dam, there's nothing here.' a voice said as the sound of papers flying and a table falling became apparent.

"I've checked in both library's Orochimaru-sama. I've even dug further into the Senju clan to look for a common ancestor for said bloodline." that was Kabuto, Naruto mused. The slightly cocky but respectful tone he held was easy to distinguish.

He heard a slight sigh of irritation as the voice spoke again "Keep looking Kabuto, I need to find out more about this."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

Naruto heard the sound a distance foot opening and finally closing with a soft click. The sigh of irritation returned as the now figured out Orochimaru spoke once again

"I shouldn't he so worried."

The sound of the door opening and closing returned and not soon after, the room was filled with silence. Naruto heard faint footsteps down the hall and was about to react until the Kyuubi spoke

" **Don't worry, since the chakra was so similar it was easy to tell that it's one of your clones."**

The demon finished so Naruto never moved as low and behold, his clone came at him with a look of relief. The clone stopped a few feet from his creator as he pulled out two scrolls one red and the other blue. "I found what he was looking for." The real Naruto gave a happy sign and unraveled the scroll but the clone soon stopped him

"I'll dispel now, I wouldn't open that here."

The real Naruto nodded and the clone poofed out of existence as a flood of memories entered the blondes brain. His eyes widened to a comically large size as he out the scrolls away _"Least I'm pretty sure this is what Sasori was looking for."_

Naruto took a few steps back down where he came until he suddenly stopped and looked back at the door he was just at. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't curious to what was in there. But the more rational part of brain told him to leave since the snake sannin himself could come back any minute. He stood frozen for a few seconds, fighting himself on what he should do. He finally gave up and walked towards the door. He waited a few moments, making sure it was quite before twisting the handle. The room was big, there were papers everywhere, scrolls covered the ground as various books laid scattered along a small table. He took a few steps inside as he looked around the room. From the memory from his clone the room was almost identical to the room where he found the bodies. The only difference was this room held no bookcases. He picked up a certain scroll labeled 'Fire'. His already Pyro thames mind wondered what the scroll contained and as he reached for the flap to unravel it.

He then froze.

A sudden barrage of memories came rushing back to him from his second clone. His eyes flashed red sending a chakra spike of red chakra throughout the room. For the first time in 3 years, he felt pure anger well up inside him. For the first time in 3 years he felt the raw emotion of betrayal enter his body.

A sudden explosion went off in the base as a wall of the room was blasted open as the snake sannin came running through with his trusted sidekick by his side followed by 4 other ninja. The explosion sent small clumps of rock towards him as he didn't move a muscle. Orochimaru noticed the hooded figure and his eyes flashed in slight surprise, he never noticed Kabuto small smirk as the both schooled there features.

Then 4 _very_ familiar ninja entered the room through the now exploded doorway and saw the sannin and his labrat along with a hooded figure.

"Orochimaru where is Sasuke!'

One of the ninja yelled at the snake and the sannin never replied as a huge chakra spike exploded from the hooded figure. The sannin and Konoha ninja snapped their attention to the strange figure. Kakashi and the sannin were slightly unnerved from the huge amount of chakra this man held and made no move to attack. Kakashi slowly revealed his sharingan as he scanned over the figure. The chakra seemed familiar somewhat. It was intense with the chakra itself coursing his coils with a hint of orange and a darker shade of blue.

Naruto when he first laid eyes on the familiar ninja he just couldn't contain himself as his chakra spiked at high levels. He clenched his fists behind his clock as his chakra spiked widely. 4 ninja he hasn't seen in 3 years, and wished he would never seen again.

And for the first time in 3 years, he felt incredibly, incredibly angry.

He rushed them.


	6. Encounter !

**Hello again and Yay new chapter!**

 **I wanted to thank somerandomreader once again for making this chapter happen, he's been a really big help and I wouldn't make it this far without his help so thank you again!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto charged forward quickly closing the distance between himself and Shikamaru , his right hand darted out and grasped the kunai pouch on Shikamaru's left leg. While grasping the pouch he quickly pulled Shikamaru forward and off balance before bringing his left leg up and snapping it forward into Shikamaru's jaw. The pouch was torn from the leg as Shikamaru sailed across the room and struck the wall. Naruto quickly pulled a kunai from the pouch before discarding it in favor of pushing his advantage. Charging forward with the kunai in a reverse grip he swung aggressively at Neji bringing the blade up in attempt to cut him from his hip to his shoulder. Neji back peddled to dodge the attack, but Naruto quickly brought the kunai down in an attempt to drive it through Neji's shoulder.

The second strike was intercepted two kunai held in a cross guard by Kakashi who was forced to his knees by the power behind the strike. Naruto grunted as he applied more pressure to his blade and Kakashi's arms began to tremble with the exertion of holding the blade at bay. Seeing his guard was being overwhelmed Kakashi suddenly dropped his defense in order to draw closer to Naruto, within his guard, barely avoiding the blade that came down on the spot he had occupied seconds ago. Kakashi drove his two kunai forward aiming to impale his unknown opponent through the abdomen, only to have Naruto quickly jump back, his retreating kunai leaving a minor cut along Kakashi's right shoulder.

The two men stood about ten feet apart and silently sized each other up as the rest of the Konoha nin moved into position to support Kakashi should the need arise. Kakashi's left hand traveled up and gripped his hiate before slowly lifting it off of his face revealing his sharingan spinning widely. "I am Sharingan No Kakashi of Konoha, who are you?" He demanded of the unknown man. His only response was a deep mirthless chuckle that since shivers up the spines of all present. "Sharingan No Kakashi?" the cloaked man questioned, "I'm hurt you don't remember me….Kakashi-sensei."

With those words Kakashi found his left eye nearly blinded as dark red chaotic chakra exploded from the cloaked man, shredding his outer clothing revealing his banished student, and only word ran through his head as the power Naruto exuded forced him to one knee _"Shit!"_

The chakra was suffocating, it was hard to breathe as the all too familiar chakra began to spread across the room. Kakashi quickly glanced around at his subordinates to see how they were handling the newest information. Across the various faces of his fellow ninja he could see numerous emotions, namely shock, anger, fear, or some combination of the three. Kakashi was broken from his thoughts when he noticed that a certain sannin and his assistant were nowhere to be seen.

"N-naruto?"

The voice of Sakura ran through the open room as Naruto seemed to glare harder once his name was said. His red chakra circling his body giving off a deadly aura making his deep blue eyes seem almost violet. The room fell silent as the red chakra seemed to thicken with every second. The ninja needed to gasp for air as it forced them to their knees. Kakashi, having previously been in contact of the chakra, recovered much quicker than the others.

"Naruto, it's good to see you again." he said with some awkwardness and a small edge to his tone as his banished student seemed to glare harder.

"I can't say the same." Naruto replied as the red chakra flared out creating a sizeable indent into the stone floor. 

Kakashi was now extremely worried, Naruto was now an A ranked ninja, the same rank as himself, and while Kakashi was fairly certain he could hold his own against most A rank nin, he was currently with a team of Chunin who, while skilled, would be quickly cut down by a determined A rank ninja. On top of that Naruto was currently using the power of the Kyuubi which severely reduced Kakashi's confidence in his ability to beat him. While he was confident that if he were alone he could escape from Naruto, the fact of the matter was that his team was certainly slower than him, and any attempt by them to run would merely leave them exposed to attack. Quickly weighing his options Kakashi decided the best route would be to attempt to calm down Naruto. 

"Naruto, there is no need for such hostility," Kakashi nearly choked on his words as Naruto's eyes narrowed viscously. Kakashi forced down his fear, and the bile that threatened to rise in his throat, as he continued,

"We after all have done nothing to –". 

"Ah, but that is exactly it. Isn't it **Kakashi**?" Naruto said in a demonic warble, "You all done nothing. **YOU** never taught me, focusing all your efforts on the traitorous bastard who shoved **YOUR** signature technique right through **my chest**!" Naruto's now crimson slit eyes slowly turned toward Sakura, a vicious snarl forming on his lips, "And you, **Sakura** , tell me, after how hard you fought for the return of your **Uchiha** , or should I say how much emotion you put into **begging** me to bring him home, how hard to did you fight for me to be able to stay?" His eyes swept over the entirety of the Sasuke retrieval team sending chills down their spines, "How hard did **any** of you fight?" 

The silence that greeted Naruto was all the proof that he needed to verify his beliefs. In truth even despite his rage, and the rage of the Kyuubi, a tiny portion of himself had retained the hope that one of them would at least be able to look him in the eye and say they had done something, anything, to fight for his right to stay in Konoha, but as he looked at them now he saw that they believed what everyone else in that damn village believed, he was a demon, a demon given the form of man. That realization removed the final inhibitions holding back the Kyuubi's will. "Let **me** guess," Naruto said as a red tail of chakra formed behind him, "Even now you are here looking **Sasuke** aren't you? The teme who willingly left his home, abandoned you all, a person whose actions nearly **killed you!** " he roared as his eyes strayed over to Shikamaru and Neji, even as the chakra tail flailed behind him, "And yet you seek him out, desire his return, and I, I am still despised, hated, **FEARED** **BY** **YOU**!"

With his final piece said Naruto charged forward and swung his unarmed hand at Kakashi's face. Kakashi quickly moved his face out of the path of Naruto's fist and tried to counter only for the chakra tail behind Naruto to wrap around his wrist and fling him at, and subsequently through, one of the rooms support pillars. Kakashi gingerly held his wrist, which seemed to have been severely burned from the brief contact with the red chakra.

"You **fucking waste** of a **sensei!"**

The intensity of the Kyuubi's chakra pushed the back of the support pillar as a sickening crack echoed through the room. The crack was followed by another crack as rocks and sand started to fall from the ceiling. The pillar snapped and hit the ground making dirt and debri fly in the air as Naruto and Kakashi's jumped back avoiding the pillar. Pillar after pillar started to fall. The base slowly coming down as it collapsed, blocking Naruto from his ex Konoha comrades.

" **CLAM DOWN NARUTO!"**

Naruto felt his eyes wide slightly as the familiar sound of the Kyuubi's voice rang through his head. Soon after the chaotic red chakra seeped back into the blondes body as he felt exhaustion hit him. He hasn't used the Kyuubi's chakra since the valley of the end, it hurt a lot more than he remembers.

He felt no chakra signatures nearby, they probably fled when the base started to fall. He looked up seeing a big open hole where the base was hidden, he quickly sped through the now new open hole and entered the thick forest

 _'Ugh! So stupid.'_ Naruto thought to himself, _'The second I start doing work for an S-rank missing nin, belonging to an organization that is hunting jinchuriki, the first thing I do is bring myself to the forefront of Konoha's attention. The last thing I need right now is them sending people after me, yet I send an open invitation by attacking the first Konoha ninja I see!'_

Naruto's hand moved quickly to check for the presence of the two scrolls holding the bodies he had been sent to collect. Verifying the two scrolls were still secure Naruto increased his pace. "May as well hurry up and pass these along, I need to drop off the map as quickly as possible" Naruto mumbled to himself as he began jumping through the trees.

"You will soon Naruto-kun."

Naruto froze, recognizing the familiar voice and snapped his head to the new arrival

"Sasori?"

The redhead gave a lazy smirk as he was leaning on a tree with his hands in his robe pockets. He pushed himself off the tree and walked towards the blonde

"Who else would it be?" he said his smirk never leaving his face as Naruto gave a small glare

"And anyway Naruto-kun." he said as his smirk starter to grow on size "I never _did_ tell you where to meet me. And look to my surprise when you run into your little friends from back home. Looks like you still don't have control, ne?"

Naruto scoffed as he clenched his fists, upset with how he acted upon seeing his old comrades. He was also ticked off that he didn't realize Sasori never told him where to meet up after the base.

"Well why didn't you get the bodies if you were so this close to us?" Naruto asked as Sasori waved his hand dismissing the question

"Do you have the bodies?"

Naruto searched his pouch looking for the two scrolls labeled first and second and handed them to the redheaded Akatsuki member. Sasori eyes gleamed with a new emotion as he looked at Naruto slyly, he reached in his clock pulling out a red and gold scroll and tossing it to Naruto.

"Just the gift I promised Naruto-kun. I hope you like it." he said with another lazy smirk as Naruto caught it effortlessly. Sasori gave a chuckle as he walked past Naruto making their shoulders brush slightly

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun. Try not to get into any more trouble for me okay? I need you in tip top shape when we meet in Suna for Kazekage capture."

With that the redhead vanished leaving Naruto alone on the forest. A small breeze picked up as Naruto scoffed and looked at the new scroll in his hand.

He didn't open it yet, he wanted to leave. He put the scroll in his pouch and once again sped into the forest.

" **Naruto when we stop. I'll be giving you a long, stern talking to."**

Kurama said as Naruto gave a half pout/half scowl. _"I don't need a stern talking to Kurama. I grew up without patents, I'm pretty sure a 'stern talking to' isn't going to phase a 17 year old."_

" **Would you rather me call you a dumbass? Very well then your a fucking dumbass!"**

Naruto mentally glared at the demon in his head, as said demon started screaming about 'idiot kids' and 'learning to hide your emotions'

The blonde hero gave a small inaudible sigh as he thought about it though. Even if he was stubborn, he did fuck up and simply freaked out when he saw the familiar Konoha ninja. He didn't want to admit to Kurama. But he was right

" **You know I can hear everything you're thinking right?"**

" _Shut up Baka!"_

Naruto yelled as he cut the connection with the demon and finally greeted the sound of silence. He needed to think, he needed to train. He needs to become stronger. He quickly made up his mind and changed his direction to the Mountain of the Heavens. If he was gonna train, he will need the proper terrain, and proper importantly, he needed to disappear.

And if Uzumaki Naruto didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found.


	7. A Gift

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi had only regretted having Obito's Sharingan implanted in him a handful of times throughout his life. This moment beat all of those memories with ease. He was currently being held in the air by his enraged Kage, his toes desperately reaching for any form of footing in order to alleviate the uncomfortable pressure of his collar digging into the back of his neck, all while his Sharingan, exposed due to his hiate having slipped upon being forcibly made airborne, burned the image of Tsunade's enraged, near demonic face, forever into his mind. The conversation had gone as well as could be expected for a failed mission right up until a single word left his lips.

Naruto.

It was in that moment Tsunade flung her desk to the side of the room in order to minimize the distance between her and her prey before bodily lifting Kakashi off his feet and grinding out in a voice that could make the Shinigami itself retreat "Where IS he?!"

"W-we don't know Hokage-sama..Sasuke was no-"

"NOT SASUKE!"

She yelled as Kakashi slightly gasped for air as her grip tightened around his neck.

"Where. Is. Naruto!"

She growled out, putting emphasis on each word as Kakashi tried avoiding eye contact with the busty blonde Kage.

"H-he vanished as soon as the base collapsed. He was nowhere to be found." he felt her grip slightly tighten as he winced from the sudden pressure. Tsunade's eyes flashed dangerously

"You saying you actually looked for him after it collapsed?"

She was greeted with silence and she scoffed and loosened her grip making him fall to the floor. He gave a happy sigh as he rubbed his neck as a punch collided with his skull sending him through the door and slamming against the opposite wall.

"Tell me what happened" she ordered. Stunned, Kakashi let a quiet sigh mixed with a slightly pained grunt escaped his lips before he responded, "We found the base and entered ..." 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fuck, I always forget how hard it is to climb this damn mountain." Naruto said as he laid on the soft snow covered ground as small snowflakes melted when they hit his body. He flung his hand over his face, still somewhat peeved that he still didn't have enough control over his emotions like he would want. He grimaced slightly, and he picked himself off the snowy terrain and made his way further up the mountain.

He finally found Genus, as he was sleeping heavily on the mountain top. Naruto gave a sigh as he retreated into a small cave and laid his back against the wall.

 **"What's on your mind kit?"**

The loud booming voice of the Kyuubi made itself known as Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head back "Your in my head, you already know what I'm thinking." he said somewhat bitterly.

 **"I'll be blunt, you really did fuck up"** Naruto bristled and a small pout made its way across his face **"But you could use this as a learning experience, this is an example that you need to get stronger."**

Naruto slightly surprised by the encouraging words of the demon "I know Kurama, but it still sucks. I thought I was improving, then I freak out at the first Konoha ninja I see.." he said and Kurama sighed **"It's just a sign to get stronger."**

Naruto nodded as he started channeling more fire chakra through his body to warm himself up from the low temperatures. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the scroll he received from Sasori.

He heard the demon perk his head up and could feel his interest on the scroll as well. **"What you think it is?"** Kurama said and Naruto shook his head not answering as he flicked the flap open, inside was a sealing array that was a black and gold which was different than usual.

 **"N-naruto! That's an Uzumaki sealing array!"**

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise and his hands froze, "A-are you sure?" he whispered and the demon nodded **"Hai, I recognize an Uzumaki seal anywhere."**

Naruto unraveled the scroll letting it dangle down his legs, he put his open palm over the sealing array and channeled his chakra. A soft click was heard as a large poof exploded and covered the cave in smoke.

Naruto coughed slightly not expecting to near ambushed my smoke and waved his hand to distinguish some of the smoke.

The smoke finally cleared and the scroll was sprawled across the ground, and what popped out was a sword with a black handle with gold linings. The blade had a black tint with a soft gold glow. "Wo, what is this."

 **"N-naruto."**

Naruto tilted his head to the side "What?"

" **This is an old Uzumaki heirloom from when the clan first started out. I remember Mito telling stories about how old clans men used these swords in battle, only the higher classes were able to wield these swords."**

Naruto stayed quiet as he listened to Kurama. It was hard to believe that...this was an old Uzumaki heirloom and he had no idea who the hell Mito was, she sounded familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He rubbed his still aching head and pushed off the wall and picked up the sword

"You sure you were telling the truth Kurama? This sword doesn't seem like anything special." he said as he flipped it around to examine the back. Kurama grumbled slightly as he rested his head on his giant paws **"I only remember Mito telling the stories from way back then. I could have been fake, but when this comes out of a Uzumaki sealing scroll. It's probably not a fib. Try channelling your chakra in it"  
**  
Naruto nodded and held it out and channeled a small amount of chakra into the hilt, with sudden pressure then sword felt heavy, like it gained weight within seconds. And just like that, it was gone. He raised an eyebrow and swung the sword vertical, he felt his hands grow light as he swung the sword with new found vigor. He swung the sword with such speed and made a large indent into the rock in front of him.

"Wow.."

Naruto mumbled as he pulled the sword closer to him. When he channeled his chakra into the hilt he noticed small red lines outline the edges and the tip of the sword become more defined.

 **"Do you think I'm lying now?"**

Naruto stayed silent, not knowing what you think. He didn't know how to feel about having an umbrella that it titled an Uzumaki heirloom. It didn't seem much at first, but when you look underneath the underneath. It was much much more. He extended his arm all the way as it was straight ahead. He had a feeling like something would happen. He didn't know why, Uzumaki instinct maybe? He channeled some chakra as fire started steaming in the front of it. He channeled a bit more as loud bang expelled from the front. He noticed the tip of the blade be acne a red in color, as it looked almost scalded.

Naruto widened his eyes at what happened as did Kurama.

 **"Well I can say I wasn't expecting that."**

Naruto shook his head and his face took one of determination. He wasn't going to weak anymore. He was already an A rank ninja, capable of defeating most Chunin, and some jounin. He wanted to become powerful. Make his name well known, to be known through the Elemental Nations.

He had a lot of trading to do. And he had help this time. He'll be strong enough to help rescue Gaara when the Akatsuki strike. He would need to triangle harder than ever before.

 **Flashback:**

"Rasengan!"

A swirling ball of chakra impacted with a nearby tree shredding it as the ball vanished leaving a deep gash in the tree with bark thrown everywhere.

"Dammit even know I still can't do it without a clone!" a small Naruto yelled as he fell against the tree with a small pout. 3 weeks after his banishment and he was making zero to no progress. He's only been able to complete the Kawarimi and henge with no hand seals. His chakra control was still very much lacking (the only thing Kakashi was right about) and he only knew the Kage bunshin and Rasengan. While both very powerful in their own right, contributed nothing to him if he didn't know how to use them correctly. And without a teacher to help guide him, it would take much longer to grow.

He screamed out loud while he started pulling his hair

"Ghaaa! There's nothing I can do!"

 **"Shut up Baka I'm trying to sleep!"**

"But Kurama!"

 **"Nonsense! I'm tired and want to rest. Why not trying to remember how you trained with those bastard sensei's of yours."**

Naruto grumbled to himself. He hated remembering about the people who hurt him. He wanted to not think about them as much as possible and focus on training and traveling! He had no time for remembering-

Naruto's eyes went wide as he thought about this. "Remembering? Didn't the forbidden scroll say something about remembering for the Kage bunshin?"

He crossed his arms and sat cross legged trying to remember what the scroll said exactly. And trying to see if he can incorporate it into his training with his Kage lunching and Rasengan. Maybe even more fire Justus?

All he knows is spinning the chakra horizontally in all directions to form a ball in his palm. He knows how clone has to make sure the chakra doesn't leave his palm or leak through and make sure it maintain it too it doesn't lose shape, or explode.

"Wait how did I know that? I've never told my clone to do that. I just told him to spin the chakra."

Naruto sprang to his feet and pulled his hands together forming a cross with his fingers "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A clone popped into existence next to him and looked at his creator in confusion. "Okay I want you to take this kunai and carve something on the back of this tree" he pointed to a tree about 20 feet back "And dispel when you finish!"

The clone nodded and went to do what was instructed to do. Naruto's mind was working on overdrive, if the forbidden scroll said something about the clones remembering. And him knowing exactly what his clone does, it might just be a breakthrough for him.

A sudden poof was heard and Naruto's eyes went wide and froze for a second.

"Ramen half price on Sundays!"

He yelled as he ran to the tree where his clone popped and looked for what he wrote. And sure enough there it was. Naruto's face lit up with joy as he punched the air with his fist

"Yatta! I was right about this!"

He remembers what his clones do! And with his insanely high chakra reserves…

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

He yelled as the now grassy area was filled with hundreds of Naruto's all wearing matching smiles.

"Let's get to training!

"YATTA!"

Flashback end:

Naruto smiled at the memory. It was his first real training session. Kurama gave him tips and tricks and some old fire Jutsu that his previous hosts knew back in the day. He grew leaps and bounds that day and it only went higher when he started becoming more serious. But now, he had Kurama, and Genus to help him.

He gripped his new weapon tight in his hand, he wouldn't be called a dope ever again, no more dead last.

"Kurama, let's get to training."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	8. New Partner Old Friend!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Time Skip 8 Months:

He had spent 8 months atop the mountain learning to channel his chakra better, namely by constantly circulating it through his body to avoid death to the cold. He had also honed his body, hunting amongst the dangerous peaks and ravenous valleys of the mountain range. His natural speed and strength was now high jonin and his reaction time at that of a high A rank shinobi. Each honed to their peak amidst the daily struggle to survive in his former home. He had daily sparring session with Genus, the Dragon that lived atop the mountain. This helped him with his speed and of course, honing his new bloodline. Along with stealing the bodies in Orochimaru's base, he also took a scroll in the meeting room. It was a highly skilled fire Jutsu only belonging to one man. Uchiha Madara. It wasn't complete, but it was getting there. Genus taught him how to channel his chakra into his feet and legs in order to fight, and be agile with his bloodline. Now it was winter in the Elemental Nations, the same time where Genus started to Hibernate. Leaving Naruto alone until the end of winter.

And that brings us here, atop through very mountain top stood a figure. He was wearing a long black coat with a gold tint timing the edges. Black anub style pants stopping at his ankles as he wore black ninja sandals. He had two small daggers inside his coat in small holsters for easy and quick use. He held tight onto the crooked hilt of his weapon as it laid on his shoulders. Upon his face were light black glasses making his cerulean blue eyes stand out more. His wild spiky blonde hair grew longer as the glasses help it up to prevent it from falling into his eyes.

Uzumaki Naruto shuddered slightly, it was only 4 more months until Sasori informed him that the Akatsuki was going to try and capture Gaara, the new Kazekage. Since Gaara was also a jinchuriki, and also a Kage it put a big target on his back. It still racks Naruto's brain that Sasori came to him for a mission and telling him top secret information regarding the Akatsuki's plans. He held a familiar scroll from the gift he received from the red head. He turned the scroll over revealing small writings of Kanji in a letter format.

 _Ahh Naruto-kun did you like my gift? Don't answer that I already know you do. I'm here to ask for your assistance in a new mission if that's okay with you? Don't answer that I already know you would love too. In exactly 8 months, I need you to be near the Kiri forbidden graveyard. My partner and I and splitting up for the time being. And I need you there for a small meeting per say. It's not a mission, just want to see you again Naruto-kun. And of course to meet your partner in crime._

 _See you soon Naruto-kun._

Naruto huffed and his face took a form of announce. "I hate how he never gives a time for anything." he muttered as the Kyuubi gave a small chuckle but stalled silent. Already knowing his history is gonna go off and meet the red head.

Naruto made his way over to the edge and dropped down. During the past 8 months Genus taught him through correct and easy way down the mountain. Of course it ended up with you hitting some tree branches and some rocks. But nothing less it was way easier than before.

Naruto hit the ground with a soft thud as he laid sprawled on the ground as he spit out a couple leaves that made their way into his mouth. He was happy Kiri was the closest village to Kumo. It was only about a 3 week travel when moving at shinobi speeds and Naruto being already fast helped. As he took off running he felt his stomach tighten. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be fun.

He already felt a headache coming.

Time skip: Kiri Graveyard.

It was dark. It just passed 1 am as the graveyard was barely visible from the darkness. Naruto channeled a little of the Kyuubi's chakra in order to see, his eyes took a slight red and he noticed a powerful genjutsu casted over the graveyard. He raised an eyebrow, his body tensed slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto froze instantly. Nightmares from his past coming to haunt him. He moved his eyes over to the graveyard and started to sweat

" _Please don't be a ghost, please don't be a ghost."_

"Boo"

"AHHH I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HAUNT ME I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Naruto screamed as he jumped away and fell to the ground and bowed his head his body trembling as he clapped his hands forward and leaned down "ANYTHING" he was broken out of his sacred nature by a small amused chuckle that sounded awfully familiar. "I had no idea you were frightened by the supernatural." the voice said coming off almost playful. Naruto slowly raised his head to meet the familiar brown eyes and red hair. Naruto's face decided to do an impression of Sasori's hair. He felt the best rise and stood up slowly avoiding eye contact with the new arrival.

An chuckle escaped the man's mouth again and he looked at the blonde man "You always surprise me Naruto-kun." he motioned for Naruto to follow as me made his way over to the graveyard "Come."

Naruto huffed and made his way over to the S rank ninja still avoiding eye contact as they made there was closer to the graveyard and when they were about to enter, they walked through what seemed like a bubble. They walked right through and Naruto looked back confused "w-what h-ho-"

"You already know there was a genjutsu there what's the shock."

Naruto scowled and glared at the red head "Shut up! I might have forgot so don't blame me!" he yelled and Sasori still with his back turned, looked over his shoulder and gave a grin "I can see that. Your fear of the supernatural is somewhat, comical."

Naruto scowled again and it wasn't helping that the Kyuubi was laughing at him as well. The blonde huffed and looked to his side "Whatever. Why did you need me here anyway?" he said angrily as Sasori shook his head amused "It's told you I wanted to see you again Naruto-kun."

"Cut the Bullshit."

"We are merely awaiting the arrival of your new partner. You won't be together often, but more or less will need each other." Sasori said and Naruto raised his eyebrow "And what makes you think I would want a partner? Or to even work for you."

"You're here now aren't you?"

Naruto fell silent as he fell right into the red heads trap and have a reluctant sigh "Fine, who is my partner?"

Sasori chuckled and pointed to the east entrance of the graveyard. "It seems like your partner is here."

They stood silent as the new arrival approached. Naruto waited and waited, the footsteps were getting louder and louder as they came closer. He never saw Sasori smirk as Naruto's eyes widened to epic proportions. His 'partner' also widened his eyes in shock

"Naruto/Sasuke!"

"Ah what a fun reunion is it not?"

Naruto and Sasuke both ignored the red hard as they looked at each other in shock. "What the hell are you doing here dope?" Sasuke asked as his emotionless facade broke a little letting surprise finally show. Naruto scowled and pointed at the Sharingan user dramatically "I could say the same to you teme!"

Sasuke glared at being called the familiar term and looked over at the redhead "You never told me I was going to he working with him" Sasuke said pointing his index finger over at the blonde and Naruto glared at the raven "You say it like I was told of this-"

"I knew you would get along fine." Sasori said cutting them off as his eyes flashed with a hint of playfulness. "You both have been working for me during the same time period. Naruto-kun pever wonder why Konoha finally went to Orochimaru's base during the same time I sent you?" he said and this caught both Naruto and Sasuke's attention.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked as Sasuke also looked over to Sasori slightly interested. The said red head smirked again "As you were on your way to his base, I had little Sasuke-kun here create an uproar by accident, being so close Konoha would most likely send a team over to try and capture him. And low and behold I was correct."

Both old teammates looked shocked as Sasori explained things. They were being played and they fell right in his trap. "While I received the bodies from Naruto-kun." Sasori said "Sasuke here managed to collect all the data on the new bloodlines that are now being made in Kumo. And now you guys are partners, I will give you two missions separately, and together. Each mission you both complete, you will both will receive payment."

" And what's stopping us from leaving now?" Sasuke said as his hand slowly reached to the hilt of his sword. Naruto nodded and pulled out 2 small daggers from his coat "Maybe we don't want to be under someone's command any longer."

Sasori smirked, just what he wanted. His eyes flashed with happiness and playfulness as he reached out and pulled out two scrolls. One ebony gold, and the other a deep red. "I apologize, I should have informed you both of these rewards you would revive." he raised both scrolls on the air and gave a sly smirk. He unraveled both scrolls and Naruto and Sayaka widened their eyes.

"After each mission you will revive one of these scrolls" he said showing off both scrolls. The gold labeled 'Namikaze' and the red one labeled "Uchiha.'

"These scroll contain powerfully Jutsu, as well as unknown knowledge containing your clans, or your father." he smirked seeing the looks of shock he was receiving. He pocketed the scrolls and looked up and smirked again "Would you like to change your minds now?'

Sasuke and Naruto both scowled and put their weapons back, Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"Now" Sasori continued "Don't worry you guys have your freedom. I will only call upon when needed. Your first mission is rather simple, I need you both to enter Kumo under disguise and find someone by the name of Light Kishi. He has some information regarding Orochimaru that I must have. How he got it I am not sure, but I need you too to find him so Akatsuki isn't suspicious that I keep disappearing so suddenly."

"Ja."

And just like that he was gone.

The clearing fell silent as Naruto groaned loudly "Dammit! That stupid redheaded asshole! I can't work with this teme!" Sasuke glared at his 'friend' "Shut up dope! I'm not happy about this either." he growled out as he made his way out of the graveyard.

"Hey where you going teme."

"Stop calling me that! And the mission we were just assigned idiot" Sasuke hated this. It felt like he was 13 again.

"Oh yeah almost forgot." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He then snapped his head the the retreating teammate "Hey wait up teme!"

"I said stop calling me that dope!"

"Whatever you bastard I don't like this just as much as you don't." Naruto said hearing Sasuke whisper something that sounded awfully like 'I doubt that' and Naruto pushed up his glasses and looked at Sasuke "Might as well make the best of it."

Sasuke scowled again and looked away from Naruto as they both fell silent. Neither would admit it, but it was slightly nice to be around each other again.

"You look even more stupid with those gasses on dope."

"Shut the fuck up teme!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. New Plan

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto huffed as he gave a small pout and crossed his arms over his chest. He's been trying to talk Sasuke for the past hour. A whole fucking hour! He looked the other way irritated, while Sasuke had his hands in his pockets with a now permanent tick mark residing on his face.

Sasuke hated it, they were a few miles from away from Kumo and this stupid blonde wouldn't shut up. It felt like he was 13 again, the only thing different was there wasn't a pink haired banshee attached to his arm. He shuddered slightly, remembering one of the reasons he left that village in the first place. Sasuke breathed an inaudible sigh of relief as the blonde fell silent.

"So Sasuke-"

"Shut up! You've been talking non spot for the past few hours!"

Naruto raised his hands up in a surrender, the look on Sasuke's face was pretty intimidating up close as his sharingan flared to life. "Ano I mean we haven't each other on years and you don't want to talk?" Naruto asked and Sasuke glared "Hn."

Naruto sighed and a sudden idea popped on his brain. An evil smirk formed on his lips that would make Orochimaru proud. He flung his arms behind his head and picked up his pace and walked ahead of his raven haired partner

"Sorry sorry. Didn't know beating you on three Valley of the End stung you that badly."

Naruto looked back and waved his hand as his smirk never leaving his face as Sasuke widened his eyes slightly, if looks could kill Naruto would be a bundle of ash right about now. Sasuke picked up his pace bumping their shoulders as he scowled

"I didn't know beating me so bad would get you off. Guess you always needed me huh dope?" Sasuke finished with with a smirk, but it slowly fell as Naruto broke out into a laughing fit.

"Y-yo-you hahahah!"

Sasuke scowled and stopped his walking to glare at the blonde

"What's so funny?"

"Oh Sasuke I always knew you swung the other way bring come on!" he said through his laughter, Sasuke raised an eyebrow confused. "Swung the other way? What the hell you talking about?"

Naruto exploded into laughter again and pointed at the raven. Sasuke finally catching on turned a new shade of red. A red never seen on an Uchiha before "W-what! I'm not gay!"

Naruto finally controlled his laughter and put his hand on his parameters shoulder "Well I got you to talk didn't I?" he said as Sasuke scowled with a tinge of pink still on his cheeks. Naruto continued "Now since we're in the talking mood." he said and Sasuke growled "Why did you leave Konoha again? You said your plan was to go to Orochimaru. And from the look of it you never went."

Naruto asked and Sasuke glared. He thought about ignoring the blonde, that wouldn't go very well since the blonde was very consistent. "Hn. I took some of the Uchiha scrolls that were left behind after my clan was slaughtered. About half way to Orochimaru's, I had a very bad feeling in my stomach. So I changed course and trained on my own ever since. Then Sasori came to me and you know the rest." Sasuke finished and looked back to see the look of awe on Naruto's face

"Close your mouth baka you're gonna catch plies."

Naruto shook his head and scratched the back of his head "Sorry I just never heard you talk that much before." Naruto received yet another glare that was ignored "Well are you gonna ask about me?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged and turned around with his back to Naruto.

Naruto huffed and they both stopped as the entrance to Kumo came into view. They both hid behind a tree and scouted the area

"Light Kishi. You know anything about him?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head. "I'm assuming it's a man. Maybe a brothel or bar? People who have powerful information often meet their employer in one of those."

Naruto nodded, it seemed logical enough. "So what are we going to do?" Sasuke scowled "I'm going to go look for this Light man. You can do whatever."

Sasuke turned to jump away but was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked back to halter but stopped halfway when he noticed the emotionless eyes of the blonde

"Even now when we're not in Konoha you still insist on working alone? We're breaking into a village Sasuke. Not catching some stupid cat." Naruto said with a snarl as Sasuke bristled, the blonde did have a point he scowled but gave a hesitant nod "Just follow my lead."

 **Scene Break:**

A man with long brown hair with calm pink eyes walked down the street with a girl with long flowing pink hair, and cold hazel eyes. The man was a tall 6'3 while the girl being 5' girl was glaring at anyone who walked by while the man gave warm smiles

"I fucking hate you so much." the girl muttered as she looked up at the tall man. The man smiled down and put his hand on the girl's head "Calm down Sasuke-chan, or should I say Sasu-chan?" The man said and the 'girl' gave the coldest galore she could.

"Fuck you. I can't believe I had to he the girl. You have a fucking Jutsu dedicated to this." the man gave a victory sign "Now now my name is Ruto-Kun. And how about don't loose in a game of rock paper scissors nectar time?" Ruto said with a smile and she haired harder

"Fuck you."

Ruto chuckled as they entered the closest bar they could see. It was filled with civilians and some ninja as they both sat at the bar. Sasu had to avoid 3 lusty men just to take 'her' seat at the bar. When she finally sat down Ruto opened his mouth but it was quickly covered by her pale own "Don't say a word."

After he nodded Sasu leaned in "I'm going to put a genjutsu over this bar. It's not a powerful one, but it would make them all think they're drunk and would most likely spill information quicker." Ruto nodded and within seconds the people were falling over each other yelling happily. He looked back at Sasu and they both nodded and slip up on the bar to get through information.

"Happy dayy!" a Kumo ninja yelled as Ruto felt a hand drape over his shoulder and was pulled with a strange man. "Heyy s'un you sh'oul par'tty with ussssss." he said as he put his face close to Ruto's, he had to hold down the urge to gag at the strong scent of alcohol and somehow managed to nod. The man broke out into a large smile "Awessaome! Na'mss L-l-ight Ki'sssshi."

Naruto stiffened slightly, somewhat surprised that they found him so easily and so quick. Ruto wanting to play the part and vet on his good side chugged a small liquor bottle "Names Ruto Uchi!" he yelled as Light broke into a drinker smile "Woooooooo!" he yelled and Ruto coughed loudly getting the attention of a girl across the bar. They made eye contact and he gave a curt nod. And she nodded back.

It was 30 minutes later when Ruto, and Light were pushed out from the bar with an angry blushing Sasu right behind them. Light giggled on the floor as Sasuke quickly pushed a pressure point on his neck making him pass out. She looked at Ruto angrily and Ruto put his hands up in surrender

"Ugh sorry?"

Sasu glared harder "Sorry? You're sorry! You tried to hook me up with a man in there!" she yelled and Ruto had to calm her down since it was past 1 am. Sasu huffed and bent down to pick up Light. She turned around to see a slightly pink Ruto "What?" she asked and Ruto scratched the back of his head "W-well you're wearing a skirt.." it was Sasu's turn to turn pink as she slapped Ruto across the face without dropping Light "Pervert!"

Ruto massaged his face as he and Sasu quickly shunshined out of the village. They never noticed a lone ninja on a far away building. The ninja turned tapped his ear "Light has been taken."

A deep chuckle came from the earpiece

"Follow them."

 **Scene Break:**

Their henges dropped letting their real appearances finally show as they entered the forest close by the village. They tied Light to a tree and Sasuke being impatient, slapped him a few times to wake him up. Naruto sweat dropped at the sight but ignited it since it was working.

"hmmmmmm I'm up." he said drowsily as he tried to scratch his eye but found his movements were restrained. "Finally you're up." Light looked up to see two people he's never seen before. The one with raven black hair crouched down and flared his sharingan to life. Light raised an eyebrow at seeing an Uchiha but wilted for him to speak

"I want to make this short. What do you know about the snake sannin Orochimaru?" Sasuke growled out and Light gave a smirk "And what makes you think I know anything about him?" he felt something sharp come across his neck as he turned his head to see the other man behind him with a dagger to his neck. "Listen you don't want to he here, we don't want to he here, how about you let us in on this information and we won't take your life. Deal?" Sasuke looked a little shocked to see that Naruto would easily take a life but be pushed it in other the back of his head for now. Light chuckled, all according to plan. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto." he said surprising the two as he continued "Orochimaru had been trying to go after Uchiha Itachi once again." he said and this caught Sasuke's attention. "Orochimaru was most disappointed when you Sasuke never showed up after your abandonment from Konoha. He has been slowly getting Iwa on to his side and forming a military alliance. Planting evidence on the Akatsuki to slowly lure them out, but more specifically Itachi-san. And that is all I know." Light finished with a smile as Naruto retracted his dagger and Sasuke snarled. His sharingan spinning widely as Light fell back asleep. Sasuke growled audible and Naruto sighed. "Listen I know your and about this whole Itachi thing. But this isn't the time or place." he said and Sasuke reluctantly agreed and picked up Light once again. "I used my Sharingan to see if he was telling the truth and that's all he knew. And yes it was all he knew, what I don't understand is why Sasori needed this information. He seemed to know almost everything when we met him."

Naruto nodded and scratched his cheek, "I'm not sure. But I feel like this wasn't all of it. It seemed too easy to just find and lure him out here." Sasuke nodded it was a little easy, maybe too easy

He dropped Light and turned to leave "Well whatever it is I want to leave. Like you said this is dangerous territory, we need to leave as soon as possible."

"Where? Sasori gave us no direction on what to do after this. If we ever completed the mission." Naruto said while Sasuke cursed. Sasuke closed his eyes to think as Naruto looked up to the sky

"Okay here's what we're going to do." he said catching Naruto's attention "I'm going to Iwa and see if there's any clues or information I can get regarding Akatsuki or this so called alliance." Naruto widened his eyes as Sasuke finished speaking. It was crazy!

"You're going to leave to Iwa by yourself?! Do you know how dangerous that is?!"

"Listen dope I already figured out who your father was and you look almost identical. If you're even spotted 50 miles from that village it's basically a war." Sasuke said and Naruto tried to argue but got shot down almost instantly "If possible you should stay here or move back to Kiri. There still in there civil war right now and you could use that to your advantage." Naruto reluctantly nodded and Naruto snapped his fingers "I got it. I'll move your Kiri. 1 year after I was banished from Konoha I met with a man, his name was Akishi. He went Rogue from Kiri a few years ago and I could try and meet him and gain more information, he had Kumo documents in his tent and I'm sure he has more information regarding Kumo."

Sasuke gave a nod and Naruto returned it. When Sasuke was about to leave he was held back by Naruto's hand on his shoulder.

"Look Sasuke, I know you don't like working with me and could be doing something different. And I've been holding back my anger-"

"You still partially blame me for your banishment."

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head "Is it that noticeable?" Sasuke nodded and waved his hand "I don't care Naruto, you can blame me all you want. But i made it clear that I didn't want to he saved you should have just listened." Sasuke looked the now awaking Light as his breath hitched and he once again passed out

"Listen I'm leaving now. I'm sure we'll see each other again"

Sasuke flickered out if the area leaving Naruto alone with the passed out Light. Naruto sighed as he also flickered out of the area. His next stop. Kiri.

As soon as they both were gone two Kumo anub jumped from the bushes and puked up a smiling Light. He looked over at the anub and waved his hand "You know what to do. And make them A for now." they nodded and vanished from the area. Leaving Light alone in the clearing. Light smirked as he also flickered out on a modified lighting shunshine.

 **Scene Break:**

"Listen!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her hands on the widened table making it tremble "Yes I know the involvement of team Kakashi consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, and Sakura Haruno was horrible considering Uzumaki Naruto was met in this failed mission to capture Uchiha Sasuke. But yelling inaudible isn't helping anyone here!" she said glaring at the civilian side as they shrunk down a bit.

"Remember Jiraiya has clearly started that the Kyuubi has no effect on Naruto unless he's under heavy emotional stress or he himself allows said demon to take control. And from the report of the ninja present during the mission. Said Naruto knew exactly was he was doing. He was using the chakra _willingly."_ She finished as the yelling came back and she rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming already.

"Hokage-sama!" an anub flashed in the chambers holding a messenger scroll. "It's an urgent message from Kumo!" this caught the whole council's attention as Tsunade reached out an unraveled the scroll. Her eyes slowly becoming more wide the further she read into the message.

"Kuma has declared war on us."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Kirigakure

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Unknown Location)**

" _Sasori, Deidara thank you for joining us."_

The puppet Master gave a now as his blonde partner followed soon after

" _Pain-sama my apologies. We had a good lead regarding the 4 tailed jinchuriki."_

Purple eyes looked down at the two man and gave a slight nod. _"Kisame, you said you had some news."_

An eager grin broke out on the shark man's face showing off his sharp white teeth _"It seems Kumo has finally grew balls and declared war on Konoha."_ he finished enjoying the look of shock on some members faces. _"No fucking way! Dam we have to get on in this!"_ a man with slicked back purple hair yelled as he swung his 3 headed scythe _"Jashin-sama calls for war!"_

" _Shut up Hidan."_ A deep voice said as he stood with his arms crossed as he ducked down avoiding the scythe that was thrown at him _"Fuck you Kakuzu! You money loving asshole!"_

Sharingan eyes spun widely as he unleashed a massive amount of killer intent upon the two making them snap their attention to him _"I would recommend we let Leader-sama speak."_ Itachi said Kakuzu nodded and Hidan glared. Not soon after loud boisterous laughter echoed through base as Deidara wiped away an imaginary tear _"Oh man you should have seen your face! I think Hidan Shit his pants a little!"_

" _Shut up Baka I would never! You stupid blonde asshole!"_

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_

All members shook from the powerful voice of their leader and soon feel silent. His doujutsu glaring holes in each member.

" _Kumo finally declared war upon Konoha. And we are all sure that Iwa would jump on this war almost instantly, maybe even forming a military alliance with Iwa and Kumo. Now our movements to get through Jinchuuriki must improve. So I'm changing things up. Kakuzu Hidan, you both will hunt down bounties for more money for our organization. Kisame and Deidara, you will leave here and see if you can capture the 4 tails in Iwa. Itachi and Sasori, I want you to head off into Kiri and see if you can capture the 3 tails. There still in there civil war and_ _ **should**_ _be easier for you two."_ Pain said glaring over at Hidan as he pouted and looked away _"Zetsu"_ A medium-sized Venus fly trap came from the roof and stayed silent _"Head off to Konoha and get any information you can."_

" _What about me leader Sama!"_

Emotionless purple eyes looked at the loud voice of a masked man _"Tobi, you can go with Hidan and Kakuzu."_ Both members widened their eyes in shock and anger.

" _WHAT?! WE HAVE TO TAKE THAT THING WITH US!"_

" _This meeting is over."_

Pain soon flashed out if the area and one by one each flashed out leaving a pissed off Hidan and Kakuzu and a happy tobi

" _Yay! Tobi is a good boy!"_

" _Fuck you!"_

 **(Kiri)**

"Okay so Yagura is still stationed in the Kage tower and hasn't moved since. The North side of the tower was completely destroyed. He hasn't made a move in the past week and I'm getting slightly paranoid. Akishi, I need you to take a small squad and see exactly what he's up to."

The dubbed Akishi mock saluted "Of course Mei."

Mei rolled her eyes as she glared at the man, "This is no time to be so casual Akishi. This is a time of war, and a _very_ important mission." She sneered out as Akishi rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, just give me Chojuro and I'll be good."

Chojuro widened his eyes and shrink down in his chair. Some other shinobi snickered as he looked at the tall man "M-me A-a-akishi?"

The Fire mage shrugged "You're a pretty powerful kid, shame you waste it on being so nervous all the time."

Mei rolled her eyes again and dismissed all shinobi she had in her tent. "Akishi, you stay"

Mei pulled her lone pony tail making it come undone letting her reddish brown hair fall free. She looked at the man across from her and sighed "Akishi you've been here for about 5 months, and you have been barely any help on actually stopping this resistance"

Akishi shrugged again "As I told you, I offer you my services and I get hospitality."

"Bull Shit you're only here because you're waiting for someone."

He smirked "And so what if I am? You know my skills as a shinobi are exponential, which means you need me here. Weather you like it or not."

Mei scowled and she reluctantly nodded. She couldn't deny that, they were at a stand still at fighting this bloodline war. She hated to say that without Akishi they would be fighting a losing war. "Just tell me, what are you waiting for?"

Akishi shrugged again as he made his way out of the tent "A long time ago I met someone and he stole my Kumo documents, and I'm sure one of these days he'll come find me."

Mei raised an eyebrow, and before she could speak he already left the rent. She sighed and looked over her battle plans again, if they successfully manage to push from the North side then they would most likely meet Yagura himself, and hopefully end this war once and for all. And from the news that Kumo declared war on Konoha put a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sent Ao to Konoha and asked for their services in this war in hopes to win and make an alliance between the two.

But know she didn't know if she wanted an alliance with a village going to war when they weren't up to tip top shape. She slammed her hands on the table in front of her, she looked over at all the battle planes and she scowled. There was really no _good_ place to attack. Since the north side was the least guarded and destroyed it would be the easiest path.

"Wow these planes aren't bad, but they would probably suspect you to be coming from the north."

Mei widened her eyes and quickly twisted her body already kunai in hand and sent it behind her. The holder of the new voice caught her hand mid swing and her eyes narrowed. The newcomer smiled somewhat but never let go of her wrist. Mei cursed internally as she eyes the newcomer. He was wearing a totally back outfit with a matching black hood. He must be strong since he could have killed her without even knowing.

"You could yell and call for back up all you want but there is a silencing seal over this tent already."

Mei heard the smile in his words and he glare deepened "Who the hell are you and what you want with me? Are you with Yagura and those fucking scum bags." She sneered out and she almost lost her glare when she saw the head tilt sideways in a cute gesture

"Yagura? I don't know who that is."

Mei's mouth fell agape and he finally let go of her wrist and she put the distance between them almost instantly. She closed her mouth and her glare returned full force

"Who are you."

His hood fell off again revealing his unruly blonde locks and her eyes went wide.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The blonde smiled somewhat at scratched the back of his head "Yeah hello haha" he said as he started to sweat under the woman's intense gaze. It was a little intimidating as her eyes were narrowed into slits and it looked like she had to bite her tongue a couple of times.

"You're here for Akishi aren't you."

Naruto looked surprised "W-what h-"

"Akishi showed up months ago and he said he has been waiting for someone. And you got in the bingo book because of him."

Naruto had a dumb look on his face before sighing "Hai Hai. I needed to speak with him regarding some new...occurrences happening in the Elemental Nations."

Mei nodded somewhat and he body became less tense as he looked calm as ever. "You're a little late since I already sent him on a mission. You would need to await his return. As for now, I'm not going to lie that I don't want you here."

She tried her best not to smirk from the frown that adorned his face "You're an A missing nin from Konoha and a quite powerful one I might add so I'll say this."

She walked back over, maybe a little too close since her large assets now touched his arm and he erupted into a blush.

"I will let you speak with him if you help us in the civil war we are having."

Naruto's blush still remained as he avoided eye contact and gave a small nod "Of course I will help you Mei."

She looked surprised and before she could respond he was ready gone only leaving a note in his place. She picked it up and read it slowly.

" _There was no silencing seal on the tent at all. If you need my assistance I'll be close by"_

She scowled and crumpled the process of paper hardly and there it away angrily.

 _ **(Scene break)**_

Naruto laid on the open river letting his chakra keep home afloat with his hands behind his head. A sudden burst of memories came back to him and he sighed

"My clones are fucking stupid."

" **Well it seems you are now apart of the civil war. Any ideas?"**

Naruto looked up at the darkening sky "Well it wouldn't hurt, I don't have a place to go except back to the damn mountain and this is good experience for me anyway."

Nodded closed his eyes and sighed "I need to talk to Akishi anyway, I'm sure I could find him easily but I'm in no rush."

"Is it a good idea to be talking aloud Naruto-kun."

Naruto snapped his head the the voice and lost his bearings and fell back first into the water.

When Naruto emerged he was met with a smirking redhead

"Sasori? Why the fuck are you always here!'

The redhead waved his hand ignoring the question and watched the blonde start heating himself up with his fire chakra "Leader-sama sent us on a mission to Kiri to capture the 3 tails."

Naruto glared "I thought you weren't capturing us jinchuuriki."

The redhead smiled playfully "I said I wasn't going to capture you, I also said I have no interest in capturing these tailed beasts. Nothing less my partner is on the lookout for the jinchuuriki."

Naruto scowled and glared "Then why are you here with me?"

Sasori's eyes flashed in playfulness and waved his hand again "I sent a message to Sasuke telling him to meet me in Kiri since he has no business in Iwa. And I wanted a team reunion. Me you and Sasuke-kun." he said with mirth but still somehow maintaining his emotionless facade.

Naruto scowled but nodded reluctantly "Whatever. Do what you need to do, but as if right now I'm an asset in helping Mei on the civil war."

Sasori smirked evilly "Yes I am aware, you were talking aloud after all. Any that's a good thing the 3 tailed jinchuriki is Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage so works out just fine."

Naruto's surprised look stayed on his face as the redhead continued talking "I need you to meet Sasuke in the middle of Kiri in exactly two days."

And with that he was gone without a single chakra signature around. Naruto sighed _"I hate being told what to do."_

The Kyuubi laughed slightly as Naruto sulked. The blonde sat down on the floor with his clothes already dry from his chakra.

" _Fuck my life."_

 _ **(Scene break)**_

"Kakashi-san, Shikamaru-san, and Sakura-san have departed to Kirigakure Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Shizune you're dismissed."

The slumped secretary to throw Hokage nodded and left the office without another word. Tsunade held no emotion in her face as she finished her paperwork. Empty sake bottles were scattered around the room and she was not even drunk. She sent a squad to Kiri in hopes to end the war and form an alliance with the village. And with the news that Iwa has jumped on the war train sent shivers down her spine. She hated it, she hated everything.

The council, the villagers, the shinobi, especially herself. She couldn't handle it anymore. It hurt to much to know all of this could have been avoided if the village just believed in the Yondaime Hokage, believed in Naruto. And now they were at a standoff of two major villages, that both want the village burned to the ground. With Konoha having Suna has an ally in a military sense made the situation a little more sour. It took countless of arguments to let Suna keep their alliance and it was still strained at best.

She looked at the completely pile of paperwork and a lone tear fell from her eye.

" _Gomen Naruto. I'm not sure how much you hate me, but I want to pass this position to someone who deserves it."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. New Options?

**A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

 **I have official rewritten chapter seven changing a good part. If things don't make sense it's because of the change that occurred on the change of chapter 7. Thank you**

 **-TayuyaUzumaki**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So why did Sasori need us here anyway?"

Naruto looked at the blank face of his teammate and shrugged "No clue, he said he wanted to meet us both in the middle of Kiri. I wasn't expecting this place to be destroyed though."

Sasuke snorted as he laid his back against one of the destroyed buildings. The whole section for miles was destroyed and debri was everywhere. He crossed his arms as Naruto looked around him bored. "I regret meeting Sasori in the first place." Sasuke grunted at that, he couldn't agree more "What's stopping us from just killing the Kazekage and ending this pathetic war anyway? It'll save us all time." Naruto shrugged at what Sasuke said

"Don't know, I just know we're supposed to be waiting."

"Yes thank you captain idiot"

Naruto clicked his tongue and glared at the Uchiha "Shut up teme!"

Silence engulfed them as they waited for another hour, then two, then three. Both looking highly irritated, and breaking character Sasuke snapped first "Are you fucking kidding me! Where is this redheaded asshole!" Without awaiting a response he picked himself up and made his way into the non destroyed part of the city, his sword already drawn "Wait teme where you going?"

Sasuke never looked back "I'm going to end this war myself, I'm tired of waiting and if this asshole doesn't want to show up, it's not my problem."

Naruto crinkled his nose in response, he was getting restless himself and by doing this he would be helping Mei in the war. He gave a shrug and ran off after Sasuke. He gave a playful smile as he picked up his pace, he finally made it to Sasuke and smacked the Uchiha survivor across the head. Sasuke yelped slightly and glared at the running blonde "Last one to the battle is a shifty shinobi!"

Sasuke snorted _"Like I'm the shitty shinobi!_

Without hesitation he ran at the blonde his grip tightening around his sword.

" _What a swift cut my sword could do to that blonde baka…"_

 _ **( Scene break )**_

"Ahh Kakashi Hatake, thank your for your services in this war."

Kakashi gave an eye smile at the bowing women. While his eyes were closed he could still see a good amount cleavage. "No worries about it Mei-san. We are not much, but we have can give off a good amount of support. With Shikamaru's intellect, and Sakura's incredible healing skills."

Sakura blushed from the praise and gave a small smile as Shikamaru gave a lazy wave. Mei gave a small smirk. They were already in the tent discussing battle plans with the rest of the shinobi force. Mei was giving orders out to all shinobi, Kakashi and his Konoha squad were being sent into the middle of the village. They were meeting Akishi and Chojuro along with a smaller squad. It wasn't until a loud explosion went off alerting all shinobi.

Mei cursed her luck, she wasn't expecting the battle to be starting already! She made her voice higher and sent all of her men to the battle. They all have a battle cry as they charged out of the tent. She locked eyes with the copy ninja "You and your squad are with me. Let's move!"

They left the tent and went to the new battle that was starting. Neither side knowing what to expect when they get there."

 _ **( Scene Break )**_

"Be stealthy he said.."

Naruto grumbled to himself as he plunged his dagger into a poor man's stomach. The man coughed up blood and fell to the ground lifeless. Sasuke was pretty adamant, that before they got there to use stealth and pick them off one by one. That was the plan, until the Uchiha snapped and used a huge fire Justus altering _all_ shinobi in a 20 mile radius, and making himself known. He deducted that Sasuke was irritated that Naruto beat him to the battlefield. And now he was trying to prove a point.

He watched as Sasuke took out his enemies quickly, most being only Chunin in strength and fairly easy to deal with. He sighed as he swiped his dagger over a charging ninjas throat.

" **These shinobi aren't very strong."**

Naruto nodded at that, doing a quick shunshine he was now only a inches away from Sasuke. He gave a cheeky smile as 3 shinobi charged then. He looked at Sasuke and his grin widened. Without hesitation he threw his dagger as it connected with the middle man's throat. Another quick shunshine later he appeared in between the remaining two. Doing a sweep kick knocking them over, he pulled the dagger out of the lifeless corpse and quickly grabbed the second knife from his coat delivering a fatal blow to both remaining Kiri shinobi. He looked up seeing the uninterested face of his _teammate_ and gave a grin.

"Try and keep up Sasuke-chan. Or there will be no one left." Naruto turned his head to the side seeing more shinobi charging at him "Catch you later Sasuu!"

Sasuke watched Naruto disappear as he shook, he tried to calm himself down. The blonde baka was starting to really get on his nerves. He saw the resistance finally moved there way here and snorted. He jumped forward, using his sword he beheaded a shinobi inched away from Naruto. Said shinobi frowned and looked back "I have this under control teme." Sasuke ignored him and continued his onslaught. Naruto frowned but managed to shrug. While Sasuke was taking care of the new arrivals. The Kage tower was barren. He raised a blonde eyebrow and took a few steps towards it.

"It's been awhile Naruto-kun."

Naruto's mind clicked almost instantly, the tone of that voice he would never forget. He turned his head to the side and made eye contact with the holder of the voice. "Akishi Yoko. I've been meaning to speak with you."

The now identified Akishi made his way over to the blonde, Naruto tightened the dagger in his grasp and never broke eye contact "I was hoping you would come to Kiri eventually. Seems all I had to do was wait"

"I've been meaning to speak with you as well."

Akishi smiled, his white teeth coming to life "I'm assuming it has something involving Kumo?"

Naruto nodded

"Hate to break it to you. But I don't talk that easily. How did you like my parting gift?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes "I will say that it was rather unexpected. Yes it got my name out there, but it was sooner than I was hoping it was."

"You were strong for your age"

They went silent as Akishi ran a hand through his black hair while his topaz eyes scanned him over "It seems you came to me regarding Kumo. I will only retail information to you if."

Akishi disappeared, reappearing behind the blonde aiming a punch to Naruto's skull. Naruto tilted his head to the side and bent down sending a sweep kick. Akishi smiled as he jumped over the kick back flipped backwards. "A strong sense of nostalgia huh?"

Naruto returned the smirk, he would enjoy this.

 _ **( Scene break )**_

"Sakura! Go and heal the downed shinobi! Shikamaru go with Squad A and B, make sure they get passed the southwest front."

"Hai sensei!"

"On it."

Mei rolled her eyes at the last response from the Nara "Once a Nara always a Nara."

Kakashi chuckled as he scanned his one working eye over the battlefield. Something was different. They only joined the fight about an half hour ago and it seemed more than half of the enemy's forces were dead. There was newly dead bodies aligning the field and he cousin figure out why."

"Mei-san, did you happen to recruit anyone else, or send a precious squad out here?"

Mei shook her head

"The only squad I sent was Akishi and Chojuro, _maybe it was him that did this."_

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, he heard what Mei whispered but let it slide. He knew the resistance was desperate and even recruited missing ninjas. He wouldn't be shocked if a missing nin did this, but the question was who?

"Mei-san, when do we advance?"

"After we get word from Shikamaru, once we get that sector it's a straight path to the tower where Yagura is. My intention was to end this war today."

Kakashi nodded as he lifted his headband using his sharingan and scanned the area in front of him. The slightly charred bodies still had small chakra signatures from the fire Jutsu that ended their lives. He narrowed his eyes slightly, the chakra felt familiar. It was distant, somewhat cold and a darker shade of blue. He was broken out if his thoughts when the Nara came back, Mei gave the shinobi a few words before taking off to the Kage tower. Kakashi was a step behind, the chakra signature was bothering him immensely.

"Get ready to take back Kirigakure!"

Kakashi looked over, seeing the charging and yelling Kiri shinobi as they bombarded the battlefield. The enemy forces seemed to be getting smaller and smaller and it was unnerving. He small chakra spike went off and he snapped his head to the direction. He looked back at his squad, no one noticed the small spike. Without hesitation he jumped towards where the chakra spike occurred.

"Pathetic….du..as...shi….fuck..redh.."

" _I'm getting closer."_

Kakashi deducted as he heard what the new shinobi was whispering. The voice was deep, and sounded somewhat angry. He looked around at the burning rubble and more charred bodies. He landed into the small clearing and his eyes widened in shock. The previous occupant also widened his eyes slightly

"S-sasuke?!"

Sasuke snorted as he flung the blood of his sword. "Kakashi, I didn't think I would see you here." he said as he formed his emotionless facade, Kakashi looked at his former student in sadness "Sasuke come back to Konoha! We all need you back, want you back."

Sasuke grunted as he shook his head and put his sowed back into his sheath. He turned his back on the copy ninja "I will not, I have my own missions now, as do you. It would Benefit both if us if you just forgot about me."

"But we can't! We are at war with Kumo and need all the help we can! Not to mention Sakura and I miss you. We can be a team again."

Sasuke looked surprise, not that Kakashi could see it. He could sense the sincerity in the white headed shinobis voice, but the thing that surprised him most what that Konoha was now at war. He bit his cheek stopping himself from speaking. Hanging out with the dope for so long again resurfaced old habits.

" _Konoha at war with Kumo? Is that why Sasori sent is to Kumo? Knowing that redhead he had an alternative motive behind it. Fuck what could it be? What good would have sending is there do? Unless…"_

His eyes went wide and the shock on his face was easy to see. Without saying a word he jumped up and vanished away from Kakashi's sight. The one eyes sharingan wielder scowled, he immediately chased after the Uchiha.

" _I am not stopping here Sasuke!"_

 _ **( Scene break )**_

"Oh fuck kid, you're faster than I thoooooght-aaah!"

Akishi had to duck down as a dagger flew his way, he was knocking on death's door. He knew fire had no effect on the blonde and his speed was no wear near Naruto's. He ducked down again as a punch connected with his skull sending him into the dirt.

"It seems your lack of fire Justus isn't helping you in this fight."

Akishi frowned as he spit out climbs of dirt. He had a point there, he excelled in his fire Justu, and since Naruto wasn't affected it made it 20× harder to actually hurt the blonde. He has to admit though, he was slightly proud that he found someone that countered him perfectly

"Hai Hai, I'll tell you what you want to know about Kumo."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he held is dagger in a reverse grip as he kept a good distance between Akishi. "Why the sudden change of heart now?" Akishi rubbed his sore arm and his face took one of pain.

"I know when I'm fighting a losing fight. I exceed at fire techniques, and against your raw speed and your...immunity to fire is too much for me."

Naruto quietly beamed at the praise, he gave a half smile as he lowered his arms with his dagger still in place, he was a shinobi after all "Without wasting anytime, why were your documents addressed to Kumo, more specifically the Mountain of Heaven?"

"I have an inside source inside Kumo itself, his name is C. He told me that the Mountain may have inhabited a beast of power. It was just a rumor, but I was curious nonetheless. I've been there a few times, but found nothing of interest."

Naruto gave a nod, not wanting you tell what exactly he found

"The most important thing was what has been happening under Kumo."

Naruto tensed at the need change of voice. Akishi's voice took one of steel. "Come closer, it pains me speak of it aloud."

Naruto took of a few hesitant steps towards the black haired man. He leaned in, as did Akishi. the topaz eyes shinobi whispered, Naruto felt his stomach churn and his fists tightened. Akishi patted him on the shoulder and looked off "I'm going to take my leave, stay safe Naruto. I'm off to Kumo once more, I haven't been there in a few months and I need to catch up on that's happening."

Naruto nodded as he extend his arm for a handshake. Akishi smirked and returned the gesture."I know this little reunion was cut short, but we both are busy men."

Without another word Akishi smirked again and vanished immediately. Naruto stood, his face in a sudden frantic as he digested the new information. He sheathed his daggers as he sensed the Kiri resistance moving there way here. He felt his movements were restrained and his looked at the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"I didn't think I would see you so soon"

"Likewise."

Shikamaru responded as Sakura and a small squad of shinobi behind them. The Nara noticed the small look of fear in the Pinkett's face and frowned.

"Why would you be here of all places? This is a war front. I wouldn't expect someone like you to be here."

Naruto clicked his tongue, he was doing a better job at controlling his emotions than their last encounter. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra starting to leak into his coils. He could sense Kurama pushing down the chakra trying to stop it from advancing. He locked eyes with his former teammate

"Sakura, been a long time."

Sakura felt her arms tense. It was the first time in years that she was going to speak to him. He looked at her, she could see the anger and resentment in his eyes as he looked at her. What shocked her most was that he was trying to push it down. Since the news of his jinchuriki status was made public everyone now resented him. She noticed the slight twitch in his arms and halted. The words she was going to say dying in her throat. Her mouth felt dry as she forced the words out "N-not long enough."

She looked over at the Nara and he gave her a nod, his eyes narrowing slightly, forcing her to speak

"N-naruto." She shut her eyes tight and avoided eye contact and flung her head to the side. Shikamaru ordered the squad to move out and leave them to this "By orders of the Gondiame Hokage, if we ever meet Uzumaki Naruto that we are instructed to bring him back to Konoha."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting that. He would hate to admit it but it have him slight hope that maybe the people have changed. He couldn't know for sure, he sensed two familiar character signatures and he scowled.

" _Fuck"_

The two Konoha ninja widened their eyes as the Uchiha Survivor jumped down. Kakashi jumped down in front of his squad and looked at Sasuke with an emotionless facade.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing here? Of now at all times." he hissed out to the black headed Uchiha. He was surprised from the frantic look in his face.

"No time we need to leave."

"Sasuke! We are not leaving here without you."

Sasuke gave Naruto a nod, without waiting for an answer, he rushed sword on hand and swipe vertically to Shikamaru. Said Nara was forced to brake his Jutsu jumping back and releasing Naruto. Naruto sprang up immediately as he pulled out the small dagger in his coat and swiped at Kakashi. Kakashi intercepted it with a kunai of his own and they jumped back. Sasuke appeared next to the blonde moments later as they fell into silence. Sasuke still held the frantic expression and slammed his hand on the blonde's shoulder and used a modified fire shunshine. Kakashi growled and slammed his palm onto the ground.

"Dammit!" Kakashi turned to his squad "Look for them! I will notify Mei!"

"Hai!"

 _ **( Scene Break )**_

Naruto yelled slightly as his hit the ground with a thud. Sasuke breathed heavily as he was hunched over his hands keeling him up, only barely. "Teme what was that for! And where the hell are we?!"

Sasuke steadied his breathing as he waved his hand "I used a new version of the shunshine jutsu. It's allows us to move at greater distances and speed. Downside his I haven't mastered it yet and it took half of my reserves."

Naruto pushed his surprise down "And where are we? And why did we leave so suddenly?"

"Slow down baka! We are at the border, and when Kakashi found me he let slip a little information. Kumo had declared war on Konoha."

Naruto let his surprise show "What? Did he say why?"

Sasuke shook his head "No, but I have a theory." he pushed his arms up and finally got his body to stand "Sasori isn't sending us to these places for information. One, we both put Orochimaru on edge. Two, we both infiltrated Kumo and met up with him a second time. Three, you met up with Konoha twice no less in the past months."

Naruto tilted his head and gave a nod "Yes I know but I didn't see how that caused the war to start."

"Don't you see? Sasori didn't send us there for our benefit, nor his. He sent is there and a sudden surprise that Kumo declared war upon Konoha? Right as we left Kumo?"

"Are you saying that _we_ ignited the war?"

Sasuke looked up at the sky and sighed "I'm not so sure myself. To be honest I think we had a small portion to do with it, but it can't be the only reason." Naruto nodded at that, the blonde crossed his arms and frowned "Before you came and basically abducted me. Sakura said that the Gondiame Hokage asked for my return to Konoha. Is it because they are now at war?"

"Possible, but I cannot say for sure. I was still on the hospital during your banishment and left soon after I wake up."

Naruto nodded and looked at the ground, he needed to say what he had to say. He walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his shoulder and brought his mouth to his ear.

Sasuke's face became pale and his mouth fell agape. He pushed the blonde away and looked at him serous "How do you have this information?"

"A man named Akishi informed me, he's the one that put me on the Bingo book, I first met him and I stole some important Kumo documents. I went to Kiri to meet with him."

Sasuke nodded after a moment's hesitation and sighed, the color returning to his face "Never tell a soul of what we found out, we don't know if it is true yet, so keep it on the down low."

Naruto nodded and ignored the booming voice in his head. He looked to Sasuke "I think we should split up, it would be for the best. And now Konoha knows that we are in contact."

Sasuke grunted at that, but he couldn't argue. Sasuke gave a small nod started to walk away from the clearing "Yes, I agree. I will leave once again to Rice Country. More information comes in and out of their bard since it's a vacation city."

Naruto stayed silent and gave a nod and turned on his heel to take his leave.

"Naruto, are you leaving to Konoha?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and tightened his fists "I'm not sure."

"If you do, make sure to acquire crucial information. If you're doing this for yourself, than no one is stopping you."

A slight breeze went by, signifying Sasuke's shunshine leaving Naruto alone. He swallowed his nervousness and took the a few steps forward.

The direction, to Fire Country

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hello it's been a long time. And more events are occurring. But I would like to ask all of you guys/girls a question**

 **What should the pairing be?**

 **I have no paring decided yet and I want to see what my readers have thought would work the best.**

 **So thank you for reading!**


	12. I accept

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _Welcome, Zetsu why have you called this meeting."_ Purple metallic eyes glared down at the Venus fly trap as it emerged from the rocky ground. The white side grinned happily as it surveyed the members faces _"It seems I have located the 9 tails jinchuuriki. He was been seen_ _ **heading back to Konoha Leader-sama."**_ The darker side finished as the Akatsuki members reactions varied from shock and surprise. Thankfully no one saw Sasori's eyes widen momentarily as he was confined in his Hiruko puppet. _"Hold a fucking minute here! I thought that dumb blonde hated that place? Why the hell would he return?!"_ Hidan yelled as he received a glare from the only blonde Akatsuki member _"Hey blonde is a nice hair color! Leader-sama if I may ask, since the jinchuriki is heading back to Konoha, what is our game plan now?"_

The other members nodded as Pain's eyelids fell closed. He wasn't prepared for the 9 tails jinchuuriki to return to his previous hometown anytime soon, or at all for that matter. Maybe it was because Konoha was now at war? He couldn't say for sure. One thing he knew was he had to step up their game, or it would be too late. He looked down and made eye contact with the only sharingan user (or so they think)

" _Itachi, Sasori. I want the 3 tails found and captured by today. No excuses."_ Itachi bowed slightly and Sasori grunted. Pain looked over at the immortal duo _"Go and find the 8 tails. I want him to be found in 2 weeks time. No exceptions."_

" _No exceptions!? Fuck you, you purp-!"_

Kakuzu quickly stopped Hidan's yelling by slapping his hand over the Jashin loving man's mouth. _"Of course Leader-sama."_ he said glaring at his partner rather angrily

Pain ignored them and greeted at the remaining two _"Deidara, Kisame. I want the 4 tails captured by tomorrow."_

Deidara frowned somewhat and was about to retort until a voice interrupted him

" _What shall we do about the 9 tails Leader-sama? He is almost at Konoha at this time, and since war has been declared Kumo will jump on the band wagon as fast as possible"_

Pain narrowed his at the talking puppet as his chakra flared suddenly. His metallic eyes never moved from the human sized puppet as he spoke in a deadly calm manner _"I will send Konan over to capture the 9 tails jinchuuriki. He would be no match for her."_

Without another word his silhouette phased slightly as it deteriorated from sight. One by one the member left the meeting to carry on their separate missions. Sasori cracked a wicked smile from his puppet as he gave a playful chuckle

" _Seems we will be down an extra member of our little Organization... Guess only time will tell. Don't disappointment me Naruto-kun."_

He thought, his smile widening as he vanished from sight

 _ **( Time Skip - 2 Days )**_

" **After everything they did to you! After all the pain, being abandoned, after all the Bullshit you have been put through you still come crawling back to that pathetic village!"**

Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets and his head down, his long blonde hair now covering his eyes as he watched his every step. The sun already set giving the sky a small hue of orange. There was a soft breeze making Naruto shiver slightly. He ignored the rambling of the fox in his head as best as he could. He lectured Naruto for a good 3 hours, but to no avail. Naruto wouldn't listen to reason. Call him a baka, but deep down he still had that glimmer of hope that shined inside of him. That maybe the people have changed. With each step he took, his building nervousness was growing rapidly, as he raised his head and gazed into the darkened sky. Only a few stars lingered as the bright full moon shined down.

" _Maybe I am just a fucking idiot. But I have to know."_

Naruto walked and stood frozen for a few moment's sighed sadly as he stood and looked over to the huge canyon adorned by 2 large statues. A sense of nostalgia and sadness hit him. But a sense of anger lingered in there. This is where it started. The hatred, the abandonment, and the loneliness. He pushed down the urge to scowl, he tightened his fists and clicked his tongue. He was going to Konoha for a simple reason.

He wouldn't let his emotions control him this time.

It was only a couple hours later that he finally found himself outside the northern gate of Konoha no Sato. He forcefully pushed down the sudden sense of anger he felt and put up his emotionless facade. The two 'eternal gate guards' were gone and now two anbu guards stood watch. He saw the smaller one stiffen physically and he walked over, his hands on the air, walking over passively. The two guards reached for their tantos and spoke with no emotion

"State your business!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am here per request of the Gondiame Hokage."

 _ **( Scene break**_

Tsunade Senju sighed heavily as she rubbed her pounding temples. She hated council meetings. She had to deal with the civilian council members, who had a bigger ego that the Uchiha clan. And the old war hawk Danzo trying to force his way into higher sense of power and go infiltrate Kumo as soon as possible. The only person she could somewhat stand at the moment was Shikaku Nara. He was on her side more than not, and uses actually logic when dealing with shinobi situations. "Hokage-sama, you have to see reason. Waiting for Kumo to attack us will only reside in more casualties. We should take the upper hand before they even begin!" Danzo roared out getting the civilian council to nod and agree to him.

"If we were to do it. The Raikage would see it as an invitation to invade us twice as hard. If we send a small portion of shinobi to Kumo they would die, and we would be left with even less shinobi. If we were to send a large portion of shinobi, they would die. Putting us at an even bigger disadvantage. To be so shrewd and arrogant in the time of war, please look at the realistic side Danzo" Shikaku said getting nods from the rest of the shinobi council. Danzo scowled and slammed his cane down making it rumble slightly, his own free eye glaring "I am saddened to see that old Hiruzen's teachings to he passed along. We've never won a war on being 'to nice'."

"We've never said anything of the sort. You are the one-"

"Hokage-sama!"

Shikaku was cut off as he, and the other occupants fell silent as they tuned to the anbu arrival. Tsunade felt her heart skip a beat, all the other times an anbu interrupted a council meeting something terrible had happened. "Tiger what is it?"

The anbu stood to attention and spoke in a soft feminine voice "I-it's Uzumaki Naruto, he has returned and now waiting at the northern gate."

Tsunade stood up almost immediately with her lone sake cup spilling it's contents over her small table. Her eyes went wide as anger and outrage exploded from the civilian council. The shinobi council however, was in a state of panic on seeing there banished jinchuuriki returning to the village for unknown reasons. "Tiger please bring Uzumaki Naruto to the council chambers."

The anbu nodded after a moment's hesitation "Hai Hokage-sama."

The room grew colder as tension raised significantly. The civilian council didn't quite down as the remaining shinobi kept silent, there shinobi instinct kicking in and their bodies stuffing ever so slightly. Tsunade turned her head to the civilian side as she glared "Civilians leave, this matter doesn't involve you. It's strictly a shinobi matter." She ordered the anbu to take the screaming people away as she closed her eyes and wiped a lone tear.

 _ **( Scene break )**_

" **You fucking baka! I help you, I give you information, I train you! And you won't even fucking listen to me this one time! And so what if they now feel bad? Do you want to live your life knowing that you will be pitied? Don't care for you? Hate you? You want to live like that!"**

Naruto internally cringed at the fox's intensity as the realness of what he was hitting him hard. Every few minutes he would falter from the fox's harsh words as he scanned the Leaf village. He saw people point and whisper like they did all those years ago. The glares pierced him and he could already sense the rumor pool flowing. He noticed some of the younger people look at him in confusion as he walked through Konoha. He was flanked by 4 anbu and his coat was flowing down with a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. He let the guards take him without question, he wanted this to go smoothly. He tried his best to ignore the whispers and glares, as well as Kurama yelling and scolding him within his mind. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw the other anbu tense slightly. He looked at the tiger mask behind him "We are here Naruto-san."

He looked up and low and behold, they were already in the Hokage tower and at the gates of the council meeting. He pushed down his anger once again and gave a nod to the anbu.

 _ **( Scene break )**_

Tsunade was biting her nails nervously, an anbu arrived a few minutes earlier informing the council that Uzumaki Naruto will be arriving soon. She looked around the room as the clan heads all sat in silence. The silence was deafening and could be cut with a kunai. The council perked up as a sense of dread ran down their spines as the doors opened slightly. Before the door open fully, two makes anbu wearing white capes appeared behind their Hokage.

The door opened fully revealing the ex-Konoha shinobi flanked by 4 anbu with his hands confined with handcuffs.

Naruto pushed downed the foxes yelling as he felt the corrosive chakra pulse inside him. He locked eyes with the Gondiame Hokage and he felt his anger flare up considerably. He saw the clan heads flinch slightly as his Killer Intent started to leak out. He felt a kunai graze up against his neck as he clicked his tongue bitterly, he caught a glimpse of the bird mask behind him and narrowed his eyes; was getting real hard to stop the emotion flood cascading within him

"Please remove your kunai Neji-san."

The council hid there surprise and shock as the Hokage spoke up "Bird stand down." The anbu nodded and retrieved his kunai and backed away from the blonde. A sudden cough echoed through the room as the Nara clan head stood up "Please to make acquaint with you once again after all these years. But I'm sure we are all wondering why you are here in Konoha after all we left off on...difficult terms." Shikaku said as he bowed slightly, he didn't want to get on a bad side of a supposedly unstable jinchuuriki.

Naruto openly scowled, it was getting harder and harder on controlling his emotions at seeing the very people who ruined his whole life. "Yes getting banished for doing my job and following orders. Are those the terms you are speaking of?" he said with disdain and Shikaku frowned somewhat. He looked over to the Hokage and bowed his head slightly. Tsunade pushed off her desk as she looked over at the blonde. Her gaze lingered as she scanned over him. He was starting to fill in and lost all previous baby fat he previously had. His spiky blonde hair started to fall into his eyes as they held a small red tint. They locked eyes for a moment and she averted her eyes rather quickly. She opened her mouth to speak, but before words formed, Naruto cut her off

"I was informed by one.. _Sakura Haruno_ that the Gondiame Hokage has ordered anyone who makes contact with me, would be instructed to bring me back to Konoha no Sato." he said fighting back his sneer as he started channeling chakra into his hands.

The Hokage nodded somewhat as she looked down further, all she wanted to do was run up and his the blonde. Cry to him and tell him that she's sorry, to fix all the mistakes she's made and show him that she has indeed changed. But she knew she couldn't, the look on his face, the anger and killer intent radiating off of him wasn't small in the slightest.

"Yes, in the best action for all of us. I thought it would be best if you would return to the Village and get offered a spot into the village and help aid us in this upcoming war." as soon as she finished talking various reactions broke out into the room. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio arched their backs up considerabl as did the Aburame. The Inuzuka clan head growled heavily as the Hyuuga clan heads doujutsu flared to life angrily. But the previous anger quickly changed to fear as Naruto's handcuffs blew of his wrists as they were slightly scorched from his chakra.

The anbu quickly restrained his movements, each grabbing a separate limb as one held his neck as the blonde glared on angrily. His eyes now we're a soft violet, with speed most jounin couldn't follow he jabbed his elbow into the anbu nearest making him yelp. Without wasting anytime he swiped his leg making the anbu fall over, using that to his advantage, and thanks to him channeling his chakra prior to that. He twists his wrists and grabbed the two makes ninja on the arms. His chakra leaving scorch marks and snapping them together taking advantage of their shock and pulled their heads together. He pulled out a small dagger and rested it against the man wearing the bird mask.

The room was in shock; Hiashi stood up. He was absolutely livid at seeing the demon returning and the pride and joy of his clan on the floor beneath him.

"Who do you think you are harming our very anbu! You sho-"

"Let me remind you that I am here per request of the Gondiame Hokage. I don't have time to waste on the likes of you. Scum will always be Scum."

That did it, within seconds Hiashi was in front of the blonde, his byakugan glaring widely and his face red with anger and anticipation. Naruto was actually surprised for a second, he didn't think a clan head would fly off the hinges so fast. Thankfully Sasuke and Genus were faster than the out of practiced clan head. He dodged the first Jūken easily and quickly his hands were engulfed in flames. The move shocked, and the brightness of the flames obscured the Hyuuga vision enough, so he ducked down and sent a right hook into the man's stomach. Hiashi's eyes widened as his stomach started to churn. He spat out some blood as he was blown back by the strong blow. "I am sick and tired of all of you Konoha ninja. I came here for one reason, one fucking reason. To see if any of you changed, if any of these villagers finally realized their mistake. I wanted to think, I had hope that people would see me differently. And not the demon inside of me. But of course it was Bullshit!"

His chakra flared widely as his body started to spark faintly. He hated it, the feeling he was getting at this very moment reminded him of his past. All the glares, getting be beaten by the villagers, no family and friends. "Your luck-"

"Excuse me Uzumaki-san if I may?" Naruto's eyes flashed over to the speaker as he narrowed his now violet eyes. Without waiting for a response the man stood up "Please reconsider, what life would you hold knowing that Konoha could fall because of decision? Not saying our shinobi our incapable. But as you've shown from downing Hiashi-sama, your power is incredible. It would be a shame if you were to fall, and it wouldn't be from the war."

Danzo stated confidently as Shikaku's frown fell to his chin. He calmly shook his head "Troublesome...Danzo don't provoke him. It's his choice if he were to help Konoha or not."

Danzo narrowed his eyes at the Nara "He should feel obligated to help his home Village.-"

"Bullshit!"

Naruto cut him off receiving glared from some of the clan heads "Apparently The Nara here is the only one with a usable brain in this fucking village. I am not obligated to do shit."

He turned his head and looked straight at the tear stricken face of the Hokage "Give me one good reason why I should stay. Give me one fucking reason why I should help this fucking village!" he roared out as the fox inside of him had to hold back his chakra from seeping into the blondes reserves.

Tsunade looked down. She opened and closed her mouth several times, she racked her brain and she couldn't find an answer for him. The changes in the blondes personality shocked her and at the same time scared her. But she couldn't blame him. She knew she was being selfish in asking for her favorite blonde to return but she couldn't help it. She wiped her arms over her eyes to wipe what few tears remained. She shook her head as Naruto scowled loudly. Without looking back he turned his back to the council and walked towards the door exiting the council to everyone, Danzo smiled a wicked smile.

"What if your mother was here in Konoha, awaiting your return?"

Naruto stopped mid step and he arched his back. He felt the hairs stand up on his neck as his eyes went wide with surprise and shock. His eyes flashed dangerously to the old war hawk ignoring the cries of confusion and outrage in the council.

"What are you talking about Danzo-teme." he growled out as Danzo smirked somewhat evilly

"When Hiruzen was put back into power after the passing of the Yondaime Hokage. He along with a small squad of my _root_ anbu found your mother with a very faint pulse. She's in a secret hospital hidden from everyone, she's been in a coma ever since."

He stopped and his eyes flashed with eagerness "Maybe you could have a chance at seeing your mother again. That is of course, you're willing to compromise."

Tsunade got over her shock and it was quickly replaced with a look of anger. Needless to say she was absolutely livid.

"You can't threaten a once Konoha shinobi onto something like this! Also there is no hospital record containing Naruto's mother since her death!"

Naruto stood silent frozen. He deducted that the council doesn't know that he knows who is parlays actually were. _"Kaa-san."_ he tightened his fists making them bleed _"Kurama was right. But my mother…"_

"Okay. I will help aid in the war with. But I want my mother free and with me after this is over." he said with a glare as he freely channeled the fox's chakra giving him a red aura making the council cringe.

Danzo's eyes glinted with happiness as his smirk grew.

"Excellent, that can be arranged."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Mystery

**A/N I changed some of the dialogue with Danzo at the end of the last chapter, it's a subtle change but it needed to be done. So please enjoy the next chapters to come!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Did you here? I overheard tou-san saying that Naruto was asked to come back to Konoha." A plump fellow said as his hand rested in a bag of chips.

"Ehhhh?! No way? _He_ was asked to come back?!" A brown haired boy said and he scoffed, as his dog laid obediently at his side. He heard a sigh next to him and turned to the new head and glared.

"Calm down Kiba. So what if Naruto is coming back? Not like it affects any of us anyway."

Kiba threw up his hands and slammed them on the table his face inches away from the previous speaker "Of course it affects us Neji! You heard what Shikamaru said when he and his team encountered that _thing,_ in Orochimaru's base nothing less!"

Neji glared slightly "You would have a freak out too if all of your supposed friends turned against you in a day."

Kiba scowled and let out a small growl, Neji didn't look intimidated at all "You can hate him all you want I don't care. It doesn't affect me." he said with a shrug as Choji tilted his head "How can you be so calm Neji? I mean it's not like you all well liked him and all. I mean we all were until his true colors were brought to light." The chubby boy said, his gaze turning to steel as he reached the end. Neji sighed dejected, he looked over at the other side of the room and seeing all the female rookies talking in whispers.

" _I should refrain from informing them about what exactly happened yesterday in the council chambers. Maybe Dolphin will tell them?"_

He thought internally as he finally looked away from the group of females. He swallowed his sigh as Kiba was now yelling off his anger at poor Shino. Thankfully Shino looked like he was asleep, from his very calm incline of breaths. He chuckled slightly as he took a sip of his drink.

 _ **( With the females )**_

"Isn't it crazy?! Naruto? Naruto?! I heard all leaving Shinobi who were leaving on missions in the past week were told to bring back that damn demon!"

"Tenten please calm down. I also heard that he was asked to come back to help us in the war with Kumo." Tenten rolled her eyes at her pale eyed friend and say down angrily "I don't give a fuck, we will do fine without a demon here anyway. Odds are he's just going to kill us the second we turn our backs" The bun haired girl heard a snort besides her and she shifted her gaze

"If he really wanted to kill us why would he _wait_ till he came back to Konoha? Why wouldn't be do it when he was a genin? Shit even when we were at the academy?"

Tenten remained silent as she didn't have a retort. She pouted somewhat and her anger subsided a small amount.

"Ino you shouldn't talk about a demon like that, maybe he lost some of his power b-"

"You have to be fucking kidding me Hinata!"

Hinata jumped and she subconsciously hid behind her jacket. Tenten was easily as surprised as her mouth fell agape not expecting the sudden outburst

"How can you just treat someone so cold like that? Don't you believe that the caged bird is horrible and you resent it? Yet the boy you claimed to be in love with has a small seal and now you resent him?! For something he didn't even want? And you!"

She raised her hand to point in Tenten's direction ignoring the now downcast Hyuuga "You're the one person I thought would understand the situation! I expected more from the seal mistress of Konoha." She sneered out as she quickly left her seat and exited the bar leaving her gobsmacked friends at the table.

"Whoah what happened to Ino?" Kiba said to his group of fiends and blinked when Neji wasn't to be seen. "Ehhhh?"

Choji just shrugged as Shino fell face first on the table sound asleep.

"EHHHH?!"

 _ **( Scene break )**_

Ino stomped angrily as she had a what seemed like permanent scowl on her face. People steered away from her in slight fear as she glared at anyone who crossed her. Intentionally or unintentionally.

"Ino slow down damn"

Ino stopped immediately and her glare increased tenfold as she watched the man come up to her. Said man rolled his eyes as he raised his arms in a mock defense "Calm down Ino. That was your third out burst this week. I'm sure there just blaming it on your pms-ing ahhhhh never mind that.." he quickly stopped himself as he saw the blonde girl's hand tighten considerably. "Anyway you need to control your emotions more. We're anbu for Kami sakes." he said with a whisper and Ino rolled her eyes slightly, irritation quickly found its way into her voice "I'm sick and tired of our so called _friends_ hating someone like Naruto for something he had no control over!" she whispered angrily as Neji sighed

"Yes I know, and he seems to resent us enough anyway you saw how he reacted in the council meeting, woah wait." he said as he stopped their walking to see the hotel they were standing in front off. Ino raised an eyebrow "The Leafs domain? Why are we here?" Neji sighed, he was really starting to get annoyed at everything right now "This is the hotel Hokage-sama assigned Naruto remember?"

Ino snapped her fingers and smiled an embarrassed smile "Kinda I was only partially listening."

Neji rolled his eyes and stepped forward not even waiting for his female companion. Once they were in the girl being the desk sent a beaming smile to Neji and bowed slightly "Hello welcome to the Leafs Domain! How may we help you two?"

Neji didn't bother smiling back as he locked eyes with her "May you tell us what room Uzumaki Naruto is in?"

The receptionists smile fell almost immediately and narrowed her eyes "Why would you want to see that demo-"

"Listen lady that's not important, this is a shinobi matter and you'd be best to tell us what room he's in to avoid any bad blood between us." Ino said with a glare and the girl quickly nodded scared senseless.

"H-hai r-room 49.."

Ino smiled sweetly and gave a huge smile "Thanks!" she said happily and skipped past her with an irritated Neji behind her "Did you reply have to threaten her?" Ino just shrugged in reply "It was barely a threat, she should know not to fuck with shinobi." She said casually like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Neji snorted "Whatever just lead the way."

 _ **( Scene Break- Few minutes earlier )**_

Naruto felt sick to his stomach, being in the Leaf for only a few hours was very taxing and it was different than usual. He avoided walking the streets after his council meeting and took to the rooftops. He was sure the rumor about him returning already spread through the rumor pool just from checking into the hotel. Just from the hours of being _home_ he knew he made a mistake on even thinking about coming here. And an even bigger mistake in _actually_ coming here. An even BIGGER mistake in agreeing to help in the war.

He now laid on his bed, his coat off and now only dressed in a set of a black shirt and anbu styled pants. He felt a pull on his subconscious and willingly fell into his mindscape.

He saw the huge nine tailed fox laying on the ground with an irritated look in his eyes. His narrowed slits pierced through Naruto, he felt himself start to sweat a little.

"Uhhh I'm sorry?"

The giant fox despite the serious situation, found itself sweat dropping. Kurama chuckled somewhat and soon adopted a serious manner **"Listen kit, something was off with what that one eyed freak said. About your mother being alive that is."**

Naruto stiffened and looked at the fox "He said my mother was alive and he had her in a hospital."

Kurama nodded, **"I know what he sad baka I can hear everything you can remember?"** Naruto pouted **"But that can't be true, I sent my claw through both your mother and father before I was sealed inside you. It's simply impossible for her to be alive."**

Naruto eyes went wide as his eyes showed pure anger "What! Are you fucking with me!?" he said with an icy edge and Kurama shook his head **"Sadly I am not. You remember me telling you that I had something to do with their death right? So what he's saying doesn't add up at all"**

Naruto nodded and crossed his arms, the angry look still in his eye "Yes I remember quite clearly thank you." he said with a glare, still somewhat sore from the subject. He then turned downcast "So I fell right onto Danzo's trap? Even after I knew my partners were dead. I still fell right in.."

" **You were under emotional stress. It was hard enough stopping my chakra from seeping into you. He also used his knowledge of you not supposed to know who your parents are"**

Naruto frowned and he nodded at the logic, he fell right in the trap, and he felt like a fool. "So what do I march in their and decline their offer again? Uh oh." Naruto said as he saw the Feral smirk appear on the foxes lips "What are you thinking of?"

Kurama's eyes glinted with eagerness **"We need to make contact with that red headed Akatsuki member. From what we've seen so far he has information he shouldn't have. If anybody were to know if your mother was alive if would be him. But no that's not all."**

Kurama licked his canine teeth and growled, swinging his tails back and forth **"It's also possible that he had sensitive information on Kumo and Konoha. I'm sure that Danzo fellow has dirty little secrets that he doesn't want to come to life. If anything we could storm the place and kill him there. But that wouldn't go over well. But for now we go along with his little scheme, you have to use your acting skills and make him think we believe his lies."**

Naruto smirked, it was a good plan. Only fault was he would have to practice yet again to hold his emotions back. "I got it, I'll send Sasuke a message. He said he was going to Rice Country and he would have a better time reaching Sasori than I would." Kurama smiled wickedly

" **Yes perfect. If anything we need to ask for more. We should threaten them, make them want us, we need to turn their hatred into need for us to be here. Make them beg, make them suffer! Make th-"**

"Okay okay I get it. I see your point."

Kurama smirked, he looked at the blonde **"Kit, remember what your father said? About your bloodline?"**

"Of course."

 _ **( Flashback )**_

"B-bu y-yo-u Y-on-dai-me-sa-ma?" 

"Been a long 14 years hasn't it Sochi-kun?"

A 14 year old Naruto started with wide eyes at the man who just called him a son. The fourth Hokage, the man who sealed the Kyuubi inside of him. His confusion quickly replaced with blind rage as he pounced and punched the man in the gut. Hard.

"You" punch "mother" punch "fucker!" he said angrily as he punched one last time. The Yondaime just took it in stride, wincing from each punch he received. He felt a small hit and noticed the small boy fell forward and hit his head against his chest. He was shaking slightly and sniffed every few seconds. The Yondaime wrapped his arms around the small boy and held him close. "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry for everything, I looked through your memories and if I knew this was going to happen I would have stopped it. I'm sorry…I love you don't forget that please…"

Naruto trembled slightly as he took in the Yondaime's no, his father's words. Something inside of him became warm. He was just treated with anger and resentment, hatred and betrayal. And finding out his father sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him, it was the ultimate betrayal. But hearing the words he always wanted to here. A simple 3 word phrase and from his father no less. And the loving embrace, it was comforting even after all the heartbreak and betrayal. He wrapped his arms around his father shakily, he didn't know why his father was here, but he was happy even after all the Bullshit.

They spent a couple minutes a like that until Naruto ended the hug and looked at his father embarrassed "S-so you're my father huh?" Naruto asked more to himself than anyone else. Yondaime smiled sadly and nodded "Yeah, I am."

Yondaime put his hand on his son's head and he felt his smile widen "I'm happy I'm here to see you Naruto-kun. I wish I was there for you." Naruto smiled sadly as a cough interrupted the moment between the two, they turned to see a uncomfortable looking demon

" **Sorry to ruin the tender family moment. But we have some explains to do."** The Yondaime nodded, he looked down at his son "Naruto-kun, when I sealed the fox here, I put a small amount of my chakra in the seal in case you needed me or the seal failed."

" **In this case I reached out and pulled Minato's chakra closer so you two could communicate sooner. But nothing less it seems Naruto here finally awakened his bloodline."**

Naruto's head snapped towards the fox with his eyes wide in surprise and confusion. He turned to his father with a questioning look in his eyes. The now dubbed Minato nodded happily "But tou-san you were never said to have any bloodline at all." Minato nodded as his smile easily reached up to his eyes "Listen carefully Naruto, it's story time!" Naruto sweatdropped, but nodded anyway.

"Naruto we come from a race of shinobi only known to a select few known as Slayers. These slayers are known to have an incredible affinity to fire even better to that of the Nidaime's affinity to water. It was said that they grew up and were raised together by dragons." he said making Naruto's eyes widen. he was about to say something until Minato raised his hand silencing him

"They were immune to fire in every way possible. They could bathe in it, walk through it, make fire bend to their will, and take no damage from it whatsoever. They were immune in every right. But what made them so unique was any fire that there isnt thier own gets used against them the could actually eat the fire and regain energy."

"That was until one man thought he was above the people, and dragons together. He went and found the dragon who taught him and killed him. By that time he was forever known as a Dragon Slayer. The people became outraged that he killed one of their own, and the Dragons and people had fought in a civil war. By the time of the First Great Shinobi War they were all dead. Only a few dragons remained and no one has seen them since. But that doesn't mean that everyone died that day there was one survivor. He managed to escape the chaos. he changed his name and made a new life for himself found a wife and settled down, and that kid. That kids name was Minato Namikaze." he finished with a cheeky smile making Naruto look at his father with awe

"But they died when I was about 5. And I never activated the Dragon Slayer bloodline, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it."

Naruto looked in awe. "Wow." he said quietly "So I activated this bloodline? But how?" The Kyuubi decided to enter the conversation **"I would assume it had something to do with the emotional stress you were put through today. It's sorta similar to how the Uchiha awaken their sharingan."** Naruto nodded sadly, Minato looked at his son and put his hand on his head again 

"Naruto after you leave, I need you to go to lighting country and search for any remains of our people or anything related to dragons, or the dragons wear abouts." he saw Naruto nod and he started fading away and looked at his son with a sad smile "Looks like my time is up Naruto." he said and Naruto stood up frantically "W-wait! You're leaving so soon?" Minato smiled sadly and nodded "I didn't have enough energy to put more chakra into the seal, so I can only be here for a limited amount of time."

Our blonde hero felt his eyes getting glossy, "I guess that makes sense." Naruto mumbled, he felt a hand on his head and looked up to see his smiling father with tears in his eyes ruffling his hair "I love you Naruto don't forget that okay? Me and your mother loved you since the day we found out she was pregnant. We both died protecting you and we would do the same in a heartbeat. Me and Kushina love you Naruto-kun. You even inherited her personality and love for ramen." he sad with a joyful laugh making Naruto's eyes lite up,

"Please live a happy life Naruto-kun, no matter what to do we love you. And try and find any sign of our ancestors or any survivors. I love you."

Naruto ignored his falling tears and hugged the fading image of his father

"I love you too tou-san."

 _ **( Flashback End )**_

"He even told me my mother passed away. Maybe I wanted to believe Danzo since tou-san only have me a vague description of ka-san."

" **Yes, but what I was thinking if we haven't seen any traces of other Dragon slayers out there. Hell we've only seen one dragon. It would be best to find them before anyone else does"**

Kurama stopped talking as his ears twitched slightly. His crimson eyes narrowed to small slits **"I sense three chakra signatures coming to our room. They were at the council meeting. One I don't recognize."** Naruto tensed and quickly exited his mindscape and returned to the living world. He opened his eyes and swung his feet over his bed and used his arms to push himself up. A knock came from his door and he debated whether he should ignore it, or answer it. He could sense Neji's easily. The other felt familiar. Very familiar.

He shifted his gaze over to his open window and into the sea of trees that was his view. It was faint; but a small chakra signature was in the forest. And this one wasn't familiar. It was foreign, he hasn't fought anyone with such a large pool of chakra besides Sasuke. The knock echoed through the room again, she shifted his gaze to the door, ignoring the signature far away.

He swung his door open, and narrowed his eyes at the two arrivals. _"Stay strong, keep emotions in check."_

"May I help you too?"

"Awee can't we visit our favorite jinchuuriki? We haven't seen him in years, it would to be fun to catch up wouldn't it?" A feminine voice spoke up with a small tinge of playfulness that remained him of a certain Akatsuki member. He swore Sasori called him his favourite jinchuuriki as well…

He was surprised to see Ino at his hotel, but even more surprised that her eyes showed no resentment or hatred. He heard Neji sigh besides the girl "Ino, just stop" he said with a glare, Neji gave off that the blonde female was more annoying than helpful. But he looked comfortable enough with his somewhat lazy posture, but still battle ready. Ino glared over at the Hyuuga and Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Shut up Neji! We finally see him after years and you tell me to stop?!"

Naruto tilted his head as Neji barked back at her just as angry. He turned his head slightly as the unknown signature was now a few meters closer. He turned his gaze back to the bickering looking couple and coughed. Once he had there attention as spoke "What do you two want?"

Ino shrugged and attempted to walk right past him, Naruto's arm blocked her path. Ino smiled slightly embarrassed "What? I already told you we wanted to see our favorite jinchuuriki?" Naruto glared and turned back to the Hyuuga and he sighed

"What the dumb blonde is trying to say is even if you hate the Leaf there are still some people who don't see you as the Kyuubi incarnate." he said pointing at the laying down girl "Ino and I are a few of those people. To name a few Iruka-sensei, and the Ichiraku family, Konohamaru has distanced himself from his team when be found out they didn't like you either. It's hard to tell with Shikamaru' sometimes." Neji said with a shrug as Naruto widened his eyes. Ino spoke up this time

"Yeah so we decided to stop by and see how you're doing. You've been gone for a long time already." She said with a huge smile that she had to close her eyes

Naruto felt something spark within him that he wasn't expecting, and he spoke without thinking "Well you are seeing me now, so what else do you need."

Neji frowned as did Ino. Ino raised her hand to speak but the pale eyes man slapped his hand over her mouth "We just wanted to catch up and see how you have been." he said carefully, the blonde jinchuuriki didn't look in the mood to see them and he didn't want to sent him off anyone then he already was

"I've been doing fine. I would ask you the same but sadly, I don't care." he slammed the door in their faces as he disappeared from his spot reappearing on the tree branch closest to his bedroom window a dagger in hand. He tilted his head to the side avoiding a kunai thrown his way. It whizzed past him leaving a dent in his hotel door. The next thing he saw was a head of blue hair before it vanished. Naruto clenched his teeth and sprinted off closed to the target. Within seconds he stood on a tree branch with what looked like paper on the bark. He looked around but he couldn't sense the chakra anywhere. It seemingly vanished, without a trace.

" **So you come to Konoha in hopes that people have changed and see you different. We find a man trying to deceive you in telling you your mother was alive. We feel in his trap and now have to help in the upcoming war. And now when encountered with people who see you as you. You ignore them and shun them. Leaving them and following a chakra signature that vanished, what the fuck is wrong with you?"**

Naruto ignored the fox as he played with the paper between his fingers. He didn't disregard what the fox said. That small glimmer of hope he held onto vanished. He wasn't the child he was anymore, he grimaced to himself slightly. So what if people see him as him? He doesn't live in Konoha anymore, never will. What would pleasing the villagers and ninja do for him? Absolutely nothing, and now a mystery shinobi was watching him from afar with unclear intentions.

Yep, Uzumaki Naruto really fucked up on returning to Konoha.

 _ **( Scene break )**_

"3 tails captured and secured. Any word from the other members?"

"No"

Sasori said as he watched his new teammate tie up through 3 tailed jinchuriki. It was quite simply to take him after the rebelling forces of Kiri ambushed the bloodline haters. Still inside his Hiruko puppet, he pulled out a small scroll and started writing. Thankfully Itachi couldn't see what he was doing, and Sasori was thankful no one could see his widening smirk. Just because he couldn't reach his favorite jinchuuriki. Doesn't mean he still couldn't send him a letter. He tied an even smaller scroll to the letter he wrote, now he would just have to leave Itachi for about 2 minutes, and his letter would be on its way. He gave a sad sigh, he rested his hand on his gave as his eyes flashed.

" _A shame, I would like to see little Naruto-kun. And maybe give Sasuke-kun a little visit, after all."_

His eyes flashed with playfulness as his smirked widened, looking almost mischievous, with a tinge of malice

" _Everything is going exactly according to plan."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
